¿Enredados?
by Risu-chan xD
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Hipo no fuera el futuro jefe de Berk? Si no mas bien un ladrón buscado por la guardia de un reino, ¿Y si Astrid no fuera la vikinga mas fuerte de Berk? Mas bien un princesa perdida. AU 100% Hiccstrid
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de HTTYD y la historia de enredados no me pertenecen, los utilizo para vida a mis historia con fines de diversión no lucrativos. Y la imagen tampoco es mía, créditos a su autor(a)

* * *

**Enredados**

Esta es la historia de mi muerte, pero no se espanten, no es tan trágica como suena, bueno, ni siquiera es sobre mi muerte o sobre mi exactamente, pero yo soy parte importante de ella aunque está mal que yo lo diga, y bueno, para no dar tantos rodeos comenzare con la historia.

Hace mucho tiempo, en medio del bosque, callo una gota de sol, de la cual surgió una hermosa flor que tenía poderes curativos, y una anciana muy ambiciosa y egoísta, descubrió el poder que la flor poseía, cada vez que ella le cantaba una canción especial, rejuvenecía pero en lugar de compartir este grande poder, se lo quedo solo para ella.

El tiempo pasó y en ese lugar surgió un enorme reino que lleva por nombre Berk. Los reyes en turno eran muy queridos por todo el pueblo, tanto que cuando la reina a mitad de su embarazado contrajo una enfermedad un tanto delicada, todos junto a los guardias del reino se unieron para ir en busca de la flor milagrosa, por fortuna dicha flor fue encontrada, llevada al reino y preparada en un té que salvo la vida de la reina. Pocos meses después el embarazo concluyó dando vida a una hermosa princesa de ojos azules y un hermoso cabello, tan rubio que parecía ser dorado. En honor a la princesa, en su primer aniversario, los reyes lanzaron una luz con el símbolo de un dragón.

¿Recuerdan la anciana que les mencione? Pues no es exactamente una buena persona, en mitad de la noche se adentro al cuarto de los reyes y se acerco a la cuna donde la princesita dormía, canto la canción acariciando un mechón de pelo de la pequeña, su juventud empezó a volver, pero cuando corto el mechón de pelo, este perdió el brillo y su juventud se fue. Decidida a mantener su inmortalidad, robo a la pequeña y se la llevo a algún lugar del bosque.

Durante algún tiempo tanto guardias como pueblerinos buscaron a la princesa, pero cuando se decidieron a adentrarse más al bosque, se encontraron con una enorme bestia, causando una gran cantidad de muertes. Los reyes ya no podían seguir arriesgando la vida de más personas, por lo que decidieron cesar con la búsqueda de su hija. Pero no la olvidaron, cada año en su cumpleaños todo el reino lanzaba una luz con el símbolo de un dragón, todo un espectáculo, de cualquier punto del reino o incluso del bosque se podía admirar como el cielo nocturno se llenaba de esas luces.

¿Qué fue de la princesa? Bueno, ella fue encerrada en una torre muy alta, en alguna parte del bosque, la anciana le hizo creer que ella era su mamá, y solo la anciana podía llegar hasta donde la torre se encontraba, pues la enorme bestia estaba bajo su control, y no importaba si era un conejo el que se acercaba a la torre, la bestia no dejaba libre el paso, pero tampoco se preocupen, como les dije el egoísmo de la anciana evito que su enorme bestia también poseyera inmortalidad, cuando la princesa cumplió dos años la bestia murió.

Y bueno podría contarles todo lo que fue la infancia de la princesita, pero si hago eso, ya no querrán saber cuál fue mi papel en esta historia, las cosas se irán descubriendo y para ya no aburrirlos será mejor que la verdadera historia de inicio.

* * *

Bueno, pues desde que vi la imagen del fic en tumblr, traía ganas de escribir un crossover, pero tampoco es un crossover 100% ya que solo estoy tomando la historia, pero claro cambiare algunas situaciones para evitar cambiar la personalidad de los personajes, y también debo decirles que aunque en la imagen están como en HTTYD en el fic están como en HTTYD2 ¿Por qué? Bueno, creo que tanto su físico como su personalidad de adultos jóvenes va mejor para el fic.

Y el si continuo esta historia o no, va a depender de que tanto les guste y que tanto éxito tenga.

Así que espero sus comentarios, criticas constructivas, ¿les pareció que haya trasladado a nuestros personajes o otro mundo?

Sin mas y esperando por saber si quieren que continué se despide Risu-chan xD

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Escape

Como ya saben ninguno de los personajes de HTTYD o la historia de enredados me pertenece, sólo los utilizo con fines de diversión no lucrativos

* * *

**Escape**

— ¡Aja! —Grito una joven al abrir la ventana principal de una torre de unos veinticinco metros de altura, llevaba el pelo suelto (el cual media quizás unos veintiún metros de largo), una cinta marrón en medio de su frente y un vestido azul entallado—Parece que Tormenta no se escondió por aquí

Una pequeña dragona color azul respiro con alivio cuando la chica se alejo de la venta, pero en seguida le falto el aire de nuevo, ya que fue tomada de una de sus patitas traseras por la melena dorada, terminando colgada a la altura de la dueña de la cabellera

—Y con esta llevo una delantera, ¿Te parece si jugamos 23 de 45? —le cuestiono sentándose en la ventana, dejando al aire sus pies descalzos y tomando entre sus piernas a la dragona, quien la miro con disgusto para luego señalar afuera

—Sabes que no podemos salir, además a ti te gusta estar adentro

Recibió otra mirada de desaprobación como respuesta

—No te enojes Tormenta, no es tan malo estar aquí

El día apenas comenzaba, por lo que Astrid, la dueña de semejante cabellera, dio inicio a los labores de siempre, comenzó barriendo y sacudiendo, luego empezó a pulir el suelo, arreglar todo lo que estuviera fuera de lugar y por ultimo lavar los platos. Una vez terminadas las tareas de orden comenzó con lo que siempre hacia para pasar el rato, aunque ya se empezaba a cansar de la rutina,que era leer, practicar repostería, realizar alguna pintura, juegos de mesa, velas, tiro con arco, costura, un muy duro entrenamiento y claro cepillar su cabello. Luego de que termino con su nueva pintura, donde se dibujaba a ella sobre la copa de un árbol observando unas luces flotantes, acomodo a Tormenta en su hombro y se alejó a ver como había quedado su obra.

—Hoy se lo diré Tormenta, le diré a mi madre que me deje salir al fin, y mirar esas luces

Recibiendo un rugido como respuesta, fue a ver como iba la cocción de su pastel, y a esperar la llegada de su madre.

—¡Astrid! —Grito cantarinamente una voz femenina desde debajo de la torre, un par de horas después de que el pastel estuviera listo— ¡Deja caer tu cabello!

—Llego la hora, se lo diré—le comento divertida la chica de ojos azules a su única amiga, poniéndola en un lugar visible para ella pero no para su madre.

Acercándose a la abertura, atoro su cabellera en una especie de gancho que se encontraba en el marco de la ventana, dejando suficiente cabello dentro de la torre y lanzando el resto haciéndolo llegar hasta quien la llamaba, una vez en manos de esta, realizo un columpio, coloco su pie y con la gran fuerza de Astrid fue subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a la ventana.

—Que bueno que llegas madre, quisiera hablarte de algo importante—fue directo al grano la chica de la larga cabellera, mientras la recién llegada, una mujer un tanto regordeta de un esponjoso cabello semi-rojizo, cubierto de lagunas canas, quizás 5 mentirosamente mas alta que la joven y de tez bronceada, desatoraba el cabello de su hija y se quitaba su capucha dejando ver un vestido que no le favorecía nada de color café obscuro. Se acerco a una pequeña mesa a dejar las canastas que traía sin decir nada y mostrando poco interés en lo que a Astrid respecta

—Se que no lo recuerdas pero yo si—comenzó la hija al ver que no decía nada aquella mujer—, mañana es mi cumpleaños y quería pedirte que me lleves a ver las luces flotantes

— Ah, te refieres a las estrellas

—No, no— ágilmente lanzo un mechón de cabello para abrir una ventanilla que se encontraba en el techo, para dar mejor iluminación a un esquema sobre las estrellas— he estudiado todo sobre los astros y constelaciones, las estrellas siempre son constantes, pero las luce flotantes solo se ven una vez al año y en mi cumpleaños, de algún modo siento que son lanzadas especialmente para mi, es algo muy dificl de explicar, por eso quiero ir a verlas

La mujer dejo de hacer lo que hacia y con una cara un tanto dramática se acerco a su hija, tomándola por los hombros y haciéndola caminar hasta un espejo de cuerpo completo

—Mira el reflejo, es una mujer valiente, joven, hermosa y segura de si misma…¡Oh! Y ahí estas tu—soltó con un tono no muy agradable, provocando molestia en la menor— Pero yo sabia que este momento tarde o temprano llegaría, donde quieres salir del nido y volar siendo libre, pero por favor Astrid, tan solo mírate

Astrid sólo la miro con desconcierto, luego se fijo en su reflejo, observó con detenimiento su vestido y rostro buscando algún defecto, mientras que su madre tomó con avaricia su cabello y lo acarició hasta que llego al suelo, donde jalo la alfombra en la que se encontraba de pie la chica ocasionando que esta se cayera

—Torpe, sin calzar y sigues siendo ¡inmadura!, sin mencionar ingenua, el mundo del exterior es cruel, despiadado, hay hiedra venenosa, come niños, sucios rufianes, hombres también de largos colmillos ¡Viva te comerán! Pero mami esta contigo, sólo sigue mi consejo y estarás bien

Mas de una ocasión tuvo que guardar su comentario, —además de que su mamá no la dejaba hablar—, de nuevo estaba la descripción de un mundo cruel y despiadado, un mundo al que le tenia pavor cuando era una niña, teniendo en cuenta ese recuerdo se acerco a su madre y se dejo envolver en un abrazo que no duro mas que unos segundos

—Astrid—empezó de nuevo la mujer, tomándola por los hombros y mirándola con advertencia e incluso dureza—, no vuelvas a desear salir de aquí jamás, ¿Oíste?

Con mucha decepción, sin ánimos de hablar, Astrid simplemente asintió levemente

—Ahora trae las cosas para cepillarte el cabello antes de que vuelva a salir, no se que seria de mi si no hiciéramos los mismo cada semana.

Ignorando de nuevo la presencia de su "adorada" hija se acerco a las canastas que traía, mientras Astrid entre molesta y triste fue por lo necesario para hacer lo de siempre, echándole una mirada de inconformidad a Tormenta.

0-0-0

Mientras tanto, en el reino de Berk, se deslizaban con mucho sigilo y habilidad tres chicos y una chica sobre los techos del palacio.

—¡Esperen! Si, ya me gusto, quiero tener un castillo, la vista es increíble—recitaba un joven de cabello castaño-rojizo y ojos verdes

—Podrás tener tu castillo luego de este robo, ahora date prisa Haddock

—Que impaciente eres Patán

Luego de que una larga soga fuera amarrada a la cintura de Haddok, lo bajaron por una abertura que daba directo hasta una sala llena de guardias que daban la espalda a una corona muy valiosa del lugar, con el mayor sigilo tomo la corona, metiéndola en una mochila marrón, pero justo cuando iba de regreso, los gemelos que colaboraban en el robo, comenzaron a discutir ruidosamente, por lo cual Patán tuvo que hacer mas rápido su trabajo de traer de vuelta al que colgaba de la soga, logro subir pero no a tiempo para no ser visto.

—¡Par de tontos! ¡Cierren la boca y vámonos de aquí!

Tal y como fue dicho, los cuatro arrancaron la carrera, siendo el líder Haddok con la mochila en manos, hasta que llegaron al bosque

—Esto es malo, muy malo— dijo mas para si el chico de ojos verdes, cuando se detuvieron un segundo y el noto tres carteles de "se busca" en un gran árbol, tomo el que estaba a su altura, justo donde el salía —Así no es mi nariz ¿O si?

—¿Y a quien le importa eso? —comento sin interés la única chica de ahí

— Al menos plasmaron tu fealdad— le siguió riendo el hermano gemelo de la chica

—Como ustedes si salieron increíble por eso no les preocupa

Patán estaba apunto de hacer un comentario cuando escucharon un rugido justo detrás de ellos, al mirar para saber de que se trataba vieron a la guardia del reino, todos montados en caballos, todos menos el capitán que era el único que venia sobre uno de los pocos dragones domesticados, y no cualquier dragón, un furia nocturna. Sin detenerse un segundo mas continuaron con su carrera adentrándose mas al bosque hasta que llegaron a un montículo de piedra enorme.

—Súbanme y los subiré después—ordeno Haddok recibiendo miradas de desaprobación por parte de los gemelos

—Bien, pero primero dame la mochila—hablo el obviamente jefe de los gemelos

—¿Qué? ¿Aun no confían en mi?...Bien, toma

Para formar la especie de escalera humana estaba primero Brutacio, seguido de su gemela Brutilda y para finalizar Patán, quien traía colgada la mochila, una vez que el de la idea subió los volteo a ver.

—Ahora súbenos

—Lo siento, manos llenas— dijo mostrando la mochila y retomando la carrera.

Se volvió a topar con la caballería, quienes empezaron a dispararle flechas, situación que no le importaba, su preocupación fue cuando el dragón comenzó a lanzar una especie de fuego morado. Siguiendo con su estrategia logro persuadir a los que cabalgaban, pero no al dragón, por lo cual, siéndole fiel a su habilidad, mientras esquivaba los disparos tomo una roca y la lanzo al jinete del furia nocturna (lo cual no fue difícil ya que no estaban volando alto) haciéndolo caer de este. Sin embargo el dragón se posiciono frente a el impidiéndole el paso.

Estaba a punto de golpearlo con la esperanza de poder pasar sobre él, pero el dragón a penas vio la mochila intentó arrebatársela.

—¡No toques!

El dragón, aparentemente sin dientes, tomo el haza de la mochila, empezándola a jalar, acción impedida por Haddok ocasionando una pequeña batalla por poseer el objeto, hasta que este salió volando a espaldas del chico, cayendo en la punta de la rama de un árbol caído que daba a un acantilado. Ambos se voltearon a ver, el dragón ni lo pensó, comenzó a avanzar directo a la mochila, pero se le adelanto el chico, para evitar que este llegara antes que el, lo envolvió con una de sus alas tomando ventaja nuevamente, Haddock se volvió a escabullir, esta vez llegando hasta el árbol caído, pero derrumbado por la cola de su contrincante, quien hábilmente comenzó a avanzar sobre sus dos patas traseras, pero el chico castaño —que colgaba con mono, abrazando con piernas y brazos el árbol— comenzó de nuevo con su trayectoria, sin importarle que el oponente intentara pisarlo, ágilmente se abalanzo por la mochila hasta alcanzarla.

—¡Ja! —fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que un crujido seguido por el desprendimiento del árbol ocasionando que cayera junto al chico hasta otra parte del bosque.

Sin ningún problema el dragón aterrizó, poniendo en alerta todos sus sentidos comenzando la búsqueda del ladrón, cuando este paso una gran roca, el joven que la usaba de escondite salió, muy sigilosamente comenzó a andar, pero cuando se iba a recargar en una pared de lianas casi pierde el equilibrio, emitiendo un pequeño quejido de sorpresa, lo cual no paso desapercibido para el buscador, que velozmente regresó al lugar en vano ya que no encontró a su víctima y siguió con su búsqueda. Pare evitar ser visto por el dragón, Haddock entro a la cueva que estaba oculta por aquella pared de lianas, una vez que el dragón se alejara nuevamente, avanzo mas allá de la cueva, encontrándose con un bello lugar, con una gran cascada que conectaba con un río del sitio, además de la misma vegetación con la que se había topado en todo el bosque, se encontraba justo en medio de aquel curioso lugar, una gran torre, todas sus paredes estaban envueltas por unas gruesas enredaderas*, exceptuando la ventana más visible y la única entrada.

A lo lejos se escucho el rugir de un dragón, por lo que corrió hasta la torre y con ayuda de las enredaderas, escaló hasta llegar a la única entrada, que por suerte se encontraba totalmente abierta, sin pensarlo o fijarse si había alguien en el lugar entro y enseguida cerro la ventana. Recuperando un poco la normalidad de su respirar, tomo entre sus manos la mochila, la abrió y observo con una gran sonrisa el contenido.

—Solos al fin

Fue lo único que pudo expresar, antes de que su mirada se obscureciera de golpe y cayera inconsciente.

* * *

*_Enredaderas_: no se si tengan otro nombre, yo las conozco así a las plantas que se pegan a las paredes y crecen como muy revueltas, no se si me explico.

Espero que les haya gustado, y mil disculpas si hay errores tanto en redacción como ortográficos, estoy toda zombie y no se si se me paso alguno.

Estaré ansiosa por saber si les gusta como voy manejando la historia, asi que no se vallan sin dejarme un review, se los agradeceré mucho, a demás de que me sirve para saber si debo continuar, y si les gusta o no.

sin mas, se despide **Risu-chan xD**

¡Nos leemos!


	3. Trato

**HTTYD y ENREDADOS no me pertenecen, los uso con fines de diversión no lucrativos.**

* * *

**Trato**

En cuanto vio entrar al chico la rubia tomo lo primero que tenía a su alcance, el sartén que estaba a punto de usar, y sigilosamente se posiciono tras el intruso

—Solos al fin—esa fue la señal, sin dudar o flaquear lo golpeo en la cabeza y este cayo inconsciente.

Aun sin moverse del punto en donde golpeo al chico, Astrid lo observo detenidamente, intercalando su mirada con Tormenta y regresándola al chico. No se sentía asustada, a cambio, se sentía un poco expuesta ¿Cómo se atrevió a entrar sin permiso? Mala suerte para él, ¿Creía que se encontraría con una damisela indefensa y asustadiza que podría manipular a su gusto? No, se topo con Astrid, una guerrera —como le gustaba llamarse a sí misma—. Si se era su plan no le estaría saliendo bien.

Se acerco un poco más el, su momento de orgullo había pasado, dejando lugar a la curiosidad, era la primera vez que veía a una persona del exterior que no fuera su madre.

—No se ve tan malo como dice mi madre—comento para Tormenta acortando mas la distancia con el desconocido, inclinándose lentamente.

La pequeña dragona le hizo un recordatorio de lo que se había advertido, a pesar de que no aparentara ser un monstruo no podían bajar la guardia. Así que Astrid, bajo indicaciones de Tormenta, volteo el sartén para poder utilizar el mango para mover los labios del husmeador, dejando ver que efectivamente no era lo que su madre le decía, había colmillos claro, pero eran exactamente iguales a los suyos, como cualquier humano en este mundo posee. Posteriormente removió un mechón de cabello que le dificultaba la vista del rostro masculino. No solo era un rostro masculino, era un rostro masculino muy atractivo, habrá pasado toda su vida encerrada en esa torre pero estaba segura que cualquier chica que viera aquellas facciones estaría totalmente de acuerdo en que no eran nada feas.

— ¿Qué? — susurro un tanto adolorido y somnoliento, volviendo en sí el chico. Situación que duro mucho, gracias a los reflejos de Astrid, recibió otro golpe en la cabeza cayendo nuevamente en la inconsciencia.

—No podemos dejarlo ahí

Meditando un poco la situación y sus relativamente pocas opciones, opto por ponerlo en el armario. Hábilmente lo cargo en su espalda, pero teniendo en cuenta que era más alto que ella, los ´pies arrastraban, era delgado pero al parecer había musculo, no era nada ligero, por lo que le costó un poco de trabajo lograr su cometido. Meterlo en el armario. El primer intento no salió muy bien, se les resbalo de la espalda y no entro ni un poco en el mueble de madera. El segundo intento prometía ser más efectivo y hubiera sido así de no ser porque ella se enredó con su cabello en el momento de meter al chico. Por fon en el tercer intento lo consiguió. Para evitar que las abiertas se abrieran, las bloque con una silla que había cerca.

— ¡Si! Tengo un prisionero, cuando mi madre lo vea, dejara de decir toda esa bazofia de que soy débil.

Tormenta rugió compartiendo la felicidad de su mejor amiga, mientras esta se veía orgullosa en el espejo, manejando el sartén como si de un hacha se tratara. Ahora quedaba otra incógnita, la cual despertó en cuanto Astrid vio a través del espejo la mochila que su prisionera traía, ¿Qué era lo que contenía? Acercándose con tanta curiosidad, tomo sólo lo que había en la mochila. Miro con curiosidad, ese objeto extrañamente hermoso. De no ser por que alguna vez vio una en él un libro no la hubiera reconocido al instante. Era una corona de oro con unos grandes diamantes azules incrustados en el frente, acompañados de otros diamantes blancos más pequeños. El par de amigas miraron con algo de asombro el objeto. Un impulso recorrió la mente de Astrid, así que se coloco la corona y se miro en espejo. Fue extraño ese pequeño momento, sintió como si le perteneciera, como si estuviera destinada a pertenecerle. Tormenta hizo ademan de que no le quedaba, así se que la quito, pero antes de que pudiera empezar a cuestionar esa rara sensación, su madre la llamo.

—Bien, ahora ya no puede negarme el salir, escóndete Tormenta— Hablo decidida y confiada, aventando la mochila y la corona en una vasija del lugar.

Con entusiasmo subió a su madre, para revivir lo mismo de siempre, una conversación en un solo sentido. Tratando con todas su ganas, Astrid pedía atención por un minuto, acercándose lentamente al armario.

—De verdad madre, en cuanto veas esto serás tu quien quiera llevarme a ver la luces flotantes

— ¿Sigues con lo mismo? ¿Es que acaso no entiendes?

—DE verdad madre, ¡tus perspectivas van a cambiar!

Ante el entusiasmo de su hija por salir de la torre, el enojo fluyo, dejo que estalla en todo su ser. Mientras que Astrid ignorando aquello seguía con su postura de salir, tomando la silla para poder quitarla, acción que no sucedió, su madre tomo el cuchillo que ocupaba como si fuera a atacar con él.

— ¡Ya basta Astrid! — fue un grito casi gutural, mientras que el cuchillo fue enterrado hasta la mitad en la vieja madera de la mesa en la que momentos antes, la madre de la aludida partía unos higos.

Astrid quedo helada, nunca había visto esa actitud en su mamá, ese odio en sus ojos mezclado con posesión. Sólo retiro su mano de la silla sin quitarle la vista de encima a su "cariñosa" madre, Quien se acerco hasta tomar los hombros de la joven, con un poco mas de fuerza.

—Nunca saldrás de esta torre—sentencio la madre, dándole aires de maldición a aquella pequeña oración

—A lo que me refería era a que si me regalabas pintura hecha de caracoles, ibas a querer llevarme a ver las luces flotantes, por que las pintaría tan reales que no sería necesario salir—respondió con algo de tristeza la rubia

—Sabes que es un viaje de tres días Astrid

—Pensé que sería mejor, el mundo de afuera es peligroso

—Está bien Astrid—respondió con mas suavidad y volviendo a la fachada de madre comprensiva, abrazándola con amor y depositando un beso en su cabeza.

Luego de unos minutos en los que Astrid acomodo las suficientes provisiones para tres días, su madre bajo de la torre y emprendió el viaje. Astrid dejo salir la rabia que contuvo luego de que pidiera esa dichosa pintura de caracol, no soportaba más el estar encerrada en ese lugar. Entonces algo hizo _click _en su cabeza, ¿Quién mejor para guiarla hasta las luces flotantes que una persona del exterior?

Quito la silla e ipso facto la puerta se abrió y el chico cayó. Nuevamente lo levanto en su espalda, pero esta vez lo acomodo en la silla amarrándolo con su larga cabellera, lo puso en medio del lugar, justo donde lo iluminara una luz proveniente el techo, para poder así quedar ella entre las sombras y no ser descubierta por el prisionero.

Tormenta voló hasta el hombro del preso. Mientras esperaba la señal, Astrid acomodo el resto de su cabello de manera que no fuera sencillo encontrar la fuente de este. Una vez que tomo su posición en una de las estructuras de la torre, tormenta con un poco de sutileza parecida a la de su mejor amiga introdujo su cola en la oreja del preso, logrando así el despertar un tanto brusco de este.

— ¡Ah! —grito sacudidamente ocasionando que la dragona callera de su hombro.

Volteo un tanto paranoico por todos lados y fijándose especialmente en lo que mas destacaba del lugar.

—Eso es…. ¿Cabello?

Sin saber exactamente el por qué, empezó a sentir un poco de pánico, así que intento soltarse del amarre que lo tenía preso en la silla, descubriendo que con lo que estaba atado también era cabello.

—De nada te servirá forcejear—hablo con firmeza desde su escondite la propietaria de dicha cabellera, dando un salto y colocándose en otro punto ciego para el chico— ¿Quién te dio mi paradero?, ¿Acaso alguna especie de mercader en busca de mi cabello?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunto manteniendo la firmeza y saliendo a la poca luz del lugar, mostrando de una vez por todas quien era.

El preso abrió un poco más los ojos, la chica no era para nada fea. Le resulto bastante atractiva, por lo que su lado de "galán" no se mantuvo en las tinieblas y se dejo relucir al saludarla como sólo el sabia:

—Hola preciosa, soy Haddock.

—Astrid— corrigió arrastrando las silabas, apuntándolo con su sartén y acercándose un poco más a él, intentando infundirle miedo.

—Salud. Como sea, sólo dame lo que traía y me voy ¿De acuerdo? No tengo tiempo para esto.

— ¡Já! Escondí la mochila donde jamás podrás encontrarla.

Haddock dio una mirada rápida a su alrededor, descubriendo el lugar más obvio.

—Está en la vasija ¿Cierto?

Adiós luz de nuevo. La rubia se sintió un tanto ofendida al ser descubierta, por lo que lo golpeo una vez más. Con cuidado movió una de las tablas de los escalones y escondió ahí solamente la corona, la mochila la hizo a un lado y nuevamente se coloco frente a él. Tormenta lo despertó de la misma manera, pero esta vez reaccionó a tiempo para no salir volando como la primera vez.

—Ahora sí, esta donde jamás la encontraras, ¿Por qué viniste aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

— ¿Qué? A ver, a ver, yo sólo estoy aquí porque era perseguido por un dragón, vi la torre y me refugié, no sé quién eres, y lo único que quiero de ti es que me des la mochila que traía conmigo.

Algo en su interior le decía que Haddock no mentía, así que tomó a Tormenta entre sus manos y se alejo un poco de él. ¿Será alguien de fiar? Aunque debía admitir que era la única forma de cumplir su cometido, ¿Y si el mundo del exterior sí era tan terrible como su madre lo pintaba? Bueno, iría con él y acaba de demostrar que débil no es. Ahora la cuestión era ¿Aceptará? Después de todo la corona parce importarle mucho, ¿Será suficiente para manipularlo y regresar a salvo a casa?

—Es todo lo que tenemos Tormenta...ya se, es una locura pero…velo de esta forma, mi madre no se dará cuenta y volveremos a tiempo… ¡no conozco a nadie más!

El castaño estiro un poco el cuello con una cara de sorpresa y cuestionamiento en un inútil intento de escuchar la conversación entre la "mascota" y la chica. Momentos después la discusión acabo y ambas voltearon a ver tan rápido que fácilmente se les pudo haber roto el cuello.

—Bien, Haddock, hagamos un trato— comenzó Astrid con la postura de una mujer de negocios. Caminando hacia donde se encontraba el mural de las luces flotantes, haciéndolo lo girar a él con todo y silla, logrando que cayera de cara, lo cual dificultaba la vista del mural pero no le era imposible verlo. Una vez que la rubia alcanzo la cortina que cubría su más reciente obra, la abrió—. Cada año, en el día de mañana, hay unas luces brillantes que son lanzadas sin falta alguna.

— ¿Te refieres a las linternas para la princesa? —respondió con dificultad desde el suelo

—Con que eso son, sabía que no eran estrellas—comentó para sí—.Escucha, si me llevas a ver esas linternas y me traes de vuelta, entonces, sólo entonces te devolveré la mochila

—Mi relación con el reino no es muy buena que digamos, y estoy seguro que ahora no me le agrado en lo más mínimo a los reyes

Astrid y Tormenta se miraron con determinación. La rubia salto de donde estaba y en un movimiento alzo al chico, dejándolo en vertical frente a ella. Lo miro con advertencia a los ojos y esta vez recibió la mirada que esperaba. De miedo. Pero ipso facto fue cambiada por una más relajada.

—No quería hacer esto pero me obligaste, usare mi arma más poderosa— Haddock se volteo tan sólo un segundo para regresar con una cara de galán-mata corazones-vuelve loca a las mujeres. Astrid ni siquiera se inmuto y harta de ese juego, sacudió la silla logrando lo que esperaba. Seriedad en el chico combinada de susto.

—Me llevaras a ver las luces flotantes o le dirás adiós a tu preciada mochila.

No tenia mas opción, debía llevarla sí o sí al reino y cumplir con la parte del trato que le proponía. Había pasado muchas dificultades para tener la corona en sus manos como para que una chica sin esfuerzo alguno se la quitara.

—Te llevo, ves las linternas, te traigo de regreso y tendré la mochila ¿Correcto? Ok, tu ganas, te llevare a ver las linternas.

— ¡Sí! —grito exasperada soltándolo, y golpeando nuevamente su cara.

El primero en bajar de la torre fue el, exactamente de la misma manera en que había subido. Por las enredaderas. Iba a mitad de camino cuando Astrid se asomó, estaba a nada de pisar por primera vez el pasto, sentir el viento correr por todo su cuerpo, explorar el mundo, ver las luces flotantes, pero sobre todo, de saber lo que es la libertad. Se quedo de pie un momento en la ventana, no dudada de su elección, pero había tantas emociones encontradas en su interior que no sabía cómo expresarlas. Sin más, Tormenta se aferro a uno de los mechones de su cabello, atoro un poco de este en el gancho, dejo caer el resto y se lanzo sobre el mismo, bajando a toda velocidad —dejando atrás a Haddock—. Estaba a nada de tocar el pasto pero se detuvo, observo un momento el suelo. Verde, ¿Qué sentirá bajo los pies? Con lentitud, colocó primero el dedo gordo y ya sin flaquear bajo ambos pies. Su aventura comenzó. Al fin experimento la libertad.

* * *

Ya se, es corto muy corto, pero no quería dejarlos sin un capitulo esta semana, les prometo que el siguiente estará mas largo, la semana pasada se me complico escribir como Odín manda, pero esta semana me organizare mejor C:

y bueno, gracias por todos esos reviews de verdad no esperaba tantos, me hacen muy feliz C': también por eso decidí subir otro episodio, aunque corto pero peor es nada ¿No?  
Trato de responder todos los reviews, pero luego con las prisas no respondo todos, en especial los guest, gracias también a ustedes, son muchos y se los agradezco y no, no me molesta en lo absoluto leer todos y cada uno de sus reviews (Sí, lo digo por ti Darkblue12) me encanta saber lo que piensan y si les esta gustando ^^

ya hable mucho xD perdon si existe alguna falta ortográfica S:

Sin mas se despide** Risu-chan xD**

Los reviews son alimento del escritor, estaré ansiosa por leerlos en este capitulo también C':

¡Nos leemos!

PD: Denle like a mi pagina de Face que comparto con una gran escritora de fanfiction Risu-chan xd &amp; Ivorosy el link se los dejo en mi perfil ^^


	4. Comienzo

Los personajes y/o historias de HTTYD y Enredados no me pertenecen, los utilizo para dar vida a mis creaciones con fines de diversión no lucrativo, sin embargo los personajes adicionales si son creación mía.

* * *

**=El comienzo=**

El primero en bajar de la torre fue el, exactamente de la misma manera en que había subido. Por las enredaderas. Iba a mitad de camino cuando Astrid se asomó, estaba a nada de pisar por primera vez el pasto, sentir el viento correr por todo su cuerpo, explorar el mundo, ver las luces flotantes, pero sobre todo, de saber lo que es la libertad. Se quedo de pie un momento en la ventana, no dudaba de su elección, pero había tantas emociones encontradas en su interior que no sabía cómo expresarlas. Sin más, Tormenta se aferro a uno de los mechones de su cabello, atoró un poco de este en el gancho, dejo caer el resto y se lanzo sobre el mismo bajando a toda velocidad —dejando atrás a Haddock—. Estaba a nada de tocar el pasto pero se detuvo, observo un momento el suelo. Verde, ¿Qué se sentirá bajo los pies? Con lentitud, colocó primero el dedo gordo y ya sin flaquear bajo ambos pies. Su aventura comenzó. Al fin experimentó la libertad.

—Lo hicimos Tormenta—dijo exasperada una vez que sintió el cosquilleo del suelo verdoso, el viento fresco que soplo por todo su cabello y le movió levemente el vestido. Se acercó al pequeño río que estaba ahí, sumergiendo sus pies y disfrutando que las sensaciones de sentir agua que no previniera del grifo, mucho más fría, con movimientos naturales y piedras que bailaban en el puente de sus pies.

Una enorme sonrisa se marcaba en su rostro y la adrenalina comenzó a correr por todo su ser, precipitándose a todo, comenzó a correr, recorriendo la cueva y saliendo a la verdadera vida.

Haddock la siguió rápidamente, si que estaba realmente emocionada, pero lo que él quería era no tener que llevarla hasta el reino, incluso sintió ganas de regresar y aprovechar que no había nadie en la torre y comenzar a buscar su tesoro. Cuando salió y por fin alcanzo a la chica, vio que estaba sentada en una piedra susurrando algo con su mascota, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que salieron?

—Tienes razón, es solo que…. —la guerra interna había empezado, y no por que se sintiera asustada o se estuviera ya arrepintiendo de salir de su preciado "hogar", más bien era que nunca había desobedecido a su madre, sólo se sentía rara.

—Hey, aun estamos a tiempo de volver y podemos olvidarnos de todo esto—Intento deshacer el acuerdo que momentos antes habían acordado, siendo amenazado por el sartén

—Ni lo sueñes, hicimos un trato, soy una mujer de palabra y mientras tú no cumplas con tu parte yo no cumpliré la mía.

—Bien, ya entendí, mejor avancemos _My Lady_

Astrid parecía una niña de diez años, hasta la más pequeña e insignificante mariposa era razón para detenerse un poco y admirar, conocía mucho gracias a los libros pero a pesar de que algunas cosas las había visualizado de lejos no se comparaba con estarlas viendo de cercas e incluso poder tocarlas. De vez en cuando se quedaba mirando la nada pensando en si lo que hacía estaba correcto, pero siempre se llegaba a atravesar algún animalito que provocaba que se olvidara por completo de lo que estaba pensado.

Haddock no se encontraba muy a gusto. El carácter de la rubia era decisivo, intentó alguna vez hacerla cambiar de opinión nuevamente pero no había ningún resultado. Toda la guardia del reino estaba detrás de él, era arriesgado acercarse, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, también estaban los gemelos y Patán, nunca fueron grandes amigos, aunque tampoco había rencores entre ellos, era más bien una relación de conocidos, que luego se unieron para realizar el robo de sus vidas y después de que él los haya engañado probablemente también estarían buscándolo. No podía arriesgarse, debía hacerla cambiar de opinión y como por arte de magia, otra oportunidad se le presento, de nuevo tenia la vista perdida.

—Bien, ya basta, no sé muy bien qué es lo que ocurre contigo, lo único que sé es que ya estas dudando—se acercó a ella y puso una de sus manos en su espalda brindándole apoyo, ella sólo lo miró—, me duele mucho, pero te libero del trato, estamos a tiempo, toma tu sartén, a tu pájaro y volvamos fingiendo que nada de esto paso.

— ¿Quién dijo que quiero volver? No estoy dudando, sólo considero… no importa, no quiero volver, yo no te libero del trato.

Intento fallido, aunque otra idea surgió al instante.

—Bien, sigamos, pero antes debemos comer ¿Tienes hambre? Muy cerca de aquí hay un lugar increíble para comer, yo invito.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Vamos!

Caminaron alrededor de unos veinte minutos hasta que llegaron a un pequeño puente de madera que guiaba hasta un camino de piedra que llegaba hasta lo que a simple vista parecía una cabaña cualquiera. Tenía una chimenea y a un metro de distancia de la entrada estaba un letrero con un dragón bebé muy tierno. Tal como lo marca la regla "Las apariencias engañan", esa cabaña acogedora era en realidad una taberna. Entraron. Estaba llena de hombres, y no cualquier tipo de hombres. Eran vikingos, o al menos eso querían aparentar, eran el tipo de personas que seguían tanto los estatus de lo que ellos creían mejor que actuaban como vikingos, además en el reino de Berk aun se creía en Odín, Freya, Thor, etcétera.

Astrid abrió los ojos de par en par e instintivamente colocó a Tormenta fuera de la vista de todos, tomando su sartén lista para atacar. Todos los ahí presentes se acercaron, sólo por curiosidad y notando un poco más a la chica. Hablaban al mismo tiempo por lo que no se entendía mucho lo que decían. Haddock también decía algo, venía detrás de Astrid recogiendo su cabello. Quería asustarla para no tener que llevarla al reino, que fuera ella quien rompiera el trato, mas no quería que la lastimaran. El entro en la torre sin su consentimiento, así que en cierto modo es culpa suya que le quitara la mochila.

—Hola—dijo galantemente uno de los de ahí, acercándose a Astrid y tomándola levemente por la muñeca. Grave error. Los reflejos de la rubia se activaron al instante, el agarre fue perfecto para ella, puesto que así le pudo torcer el brazo, haciéndolo bajar la guardia, golpeándolo dos veces con su sartén y para rematar un golpe en la entre pierna que lo hizo llegar al suelo.

Todos, incluyendo Haddock miraban con sorpresa a la "débil" chica, fueron unos segundos de silencio. No sólo había golpeado a un tipo musculoso, si no que era el más rudo del lugar. Haddock identificó al sujeto y se recriminó a si mismo mentalmente. Los problemas estaban cerca.

Apenas iban a comenzar los comentarios por el suceso cuando un chico de pelo largo rubio tomo por los hombros al castaño, obligándolo a darse la vuelta, avanzar en reversa y acorralándolo en la pared más cercana. En efecto, los problemas estaban cerca. Astrid había desbancado a Patán.

—Miren quien decidió volver, tenemos cuentas pendientes Haddock—le recrimino el bravucón sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ante aquella intimidación. Redirigiendo la atención de todos hacia ellos.

—Brutacio, que gusto verte amigo ¿Sin rencores?

El aludido estaba por responder, pero Patán se reincorporó, acercándose a ellos e interviniendo.

— ¿Creíste que te saldrías con la tuya? Sólo nos ahorraste el tiempo de búsqueda. ¡Brutilda!

Al parecer no todos los ahí presentes eran hombres. La chica se acerco hasta ellos y tomo por uno de los brazos a Haddock mientras que su gemelo hacia lo mismo con el otro brazo, Patán estaba preparándose para golpearlo, y como era costumbre en esa taberna, sus fieles seguidores iban a contribuir con la golpiza.

— ¡Hey! Chicos, esto no es necesario—intentaba zafarse mientras todos empezaban acercarse a él.

Enseguida se habían olvidado de Astrid, puesto que al estar centrados en la pelea donde todos podrían participar, cerraron el círculo dejándola afuera. Brincaba y empujaba con todas sus fuerzas, no podía dejar que lo golpearan, no ahora, lo necesitaba para llegar hasta las luces flotantes, y si todos lo golpeaban al mismo tiempo quien sabe que pasaría. Ya totalmente enojada, fastidiada e incluso algo preocupada, soltó un golpe—acompañado de un grito de batalla—, justo en la nuca de un sujeto que tenía enfrente. Robusto, más alto y grande que ella, rubio, se volteo con una cara de enojo. Nuevamente la atención estaba sobre ella y el sujeto que había golpeado se acercó un poco a ella, y se retiro enseguida, con ambas manos en la nuca intentado contrarrestar el dolor.

—Eso si me dolió, ¿por qué tuviste que ser tan cruel? —su voz sonó mas tierna de lo que debería—A todos les quedo claro que eres más fuerte y mejor que Patán, ¿por qué recordarlo con mi pobre nuca?

— ¡Patapez! —recriminó Patán caminando hasta el pobre chico

— ¡Ya basta! — Esta vez fue Astrid quien explotó—No puedo dejar que lo lastimen, es el único que muy en su contra ha aceptado llevarme hasta las luces flotantes y traerme de vuelta. Toda mi vida la he pasado dentro de una torre, mi único deseo es poder ver esas luces, ¡Y el es mi guía! ¿Quieren golpearlo? ¡Háganlo! Pero después de que cumpla su trato conmigo ¿Es qué acaso no tienen un sueño?

Se había desahogado, y Patán se acerco a ella con toda su actitud de chico rudo, la cual no le duro mucho porque Astrid lo volvió a amenazar, así que en su lugar fue Patapez quien se acerco.

—Yo tengo un sueño, quiero recorrer todas las tierras posibles, recolectar todo tipo de información y datos curiosos, y repartir mis conocimientos, pero en especial, quiero estudiar a los dragones, esas criaturas que sólo los mejores pueden domar.

Todos se concentraron en lo que decía y esta vez fueron los gemelos quieren hablaron.

—Brutacio y yo queremos destruir todo un reino, destrucción, desastre y divertirnos sin que nadie nos arreste por ello.

—Y también queremos un dragón que nos acompañe en la destrucción

— ¡Eso nos gusta! —concluyeron al unisono, en un tono un tanto tonto, con una sonrisa perdida en los labios.

— ¡Qué tonterías son esas! Aprendan a mí, al grande Patán Mocoso, que mi sueño que está por cumplirse es ser el más fuerte de todo Berk, ser envidiado por todos y admirado por las chicas, aunque bueno eso siempre ha sido, tengo suficiente para todas—lo ultimo lo dijo galantemente acercándose a Astrid quien solo lo empujo y se alejo un poco de él, todos rieron por el acto.

Varios mas empezaron contar cual era su sueño ideal, iban desde ser pianistas hasta ser floritas, de ser mimos hasta tener unicornios, había sueños de todo tipo que iban un tanto desacuerdo con sus personalidades de cuando entraron a la taberna.

—Mi sueño es ver las luces flotantes, toda mi vida las he visto desde mi ventana, y siempre están en mi cumpleaños, quiero verlas de cerca. —comento un tanto emocionada Astrid, al notar que todos habían cambiado su actitud a una mas amistosa y demostrando que no eran tan diferentes como solían creer.

— ¿Y cuál es tu sueño? —le pregunto Patapez a Haddock, quien solo veía como todos festejaban y se emocionaban cuando alguien contaba lo que tanto deseaba. — Eres el único que no lo ha contado.

Todos se acercaron al, y unos lo miraron con recelo cuando él no quería hablar. Suspiró con cansancio y se acerco a Astrid. Nadie le quitaba la mirada de encima, así que ya entrando en confianza comenzó a hablar:

—Sí, también tengo un sueño. Sueño con que me encuentro con un amigo, alguien con quien al fin puedo encajar, con quien por fin siento que puedo ser yo mismo y tener un reino.

Nuevamente la bulla empezó, aplausos y brindis se escuchaban por todo el lugar, celebrando que todos tenían muchas cosas en común y que se podían llevar mejor.

Mientras la fiesta se daba dentro de la taberna. Una mujer miraba con enojo a Astrid por una de las ventanas, envuelta en una capa que la hacía ver más discreta. Ya había llamado a los guardias, puesto que ya sabía quién era Haddock, solo esperaba el momento de la llegada para poder interceptar a Astrid. Pero sus planes no le saldrían como quería.

—Haralda, quien diría que te iba a encontrar aquí—hablo a su espalda un hombre de cabello negro largo, con una cicatriz en la cara, gesto enojado y con una capa de piel de dragón.

Volteó sorprendida la mujer, no se esperaba volverse a encontrar con ese hombre desde que decidió quedarse con Astrid y no mostrarla al mundo nuevamente.

—Drago

— ¿Te salió como esperabas tu plan?

—Esa noche los planes no funcionaron, jamás te volví a ver.

—Esa no es excusa Haralda, teníamos un acuerdo

—Aun sigue en pie, así que en cuanto los guardias lleguen tomemos a la chica, el poder de la flor está en su cabello

Drago se carcajeo guturalmente. Había sido traicionado. Compartir no era un término que formara parte de su vocabulario, y menos después de tantos años. Qué suerte que fuera un hombre rencoroso pero también era listo. Y esas dos "cualidades" eran lo que más necesitaba en ese momento.

—Te perdonare la vida siempre y cuando los poderes de la flor realmente funcionen.

Efectivamente los guardias no tardaron en llegar, solo tuvieron de tiempo de "reanudar" su acuerdo. Uno de los vikingos notó la presencia de los guardias y enseguida impartió el mensaje a todos. Mientras tuvieron tiempo, Haddock tomo de la muñeca a Astrid y seguidos por los gemelos y Patán se refugiaron detrás de la barra.

— ¡¿Dónde está Haddock y sus secuaces?! —fue lo primero que dijeron los guardias al entrar al lugar.

Los cinco refugiados sentían la tensión en el aire, y para ayudarlos a escapar, el barman de lugar les abrió una puerta que los guiaba hasta un túnel subterráneo, sin perder tiempo todos entraron.

—Muchas gracias—susurro como despedida la de la larga cabellera

—Suerte con tu sueño

Momentos después y antes de que Drago y Haralda entraran, ingresó el furia nocturna que estaba tras la pista de Haddock y cual canino empezó con la búsqueda de Haddock, olfateando al aire y por el suelo, quitándose a quien le estorbara y guiando a los guardias. No le fue difícil dar en el blanco, encontró el túnel y fueron tras ellos.

— ¡Alto! —gritó uno de los guardias, alumbrándose con la linterna y emprendiendo una carrera.

— ¡Corran, corran! —espeto Patán encabezando, seguido por los gemelos, luego por Astrid y por ultimo Haddock, quien recogió el largo cabello.

Corrieron un largo tramo hasta que llegaron a una obstrucción de la salida, todos comenzaron a golpear puntos clave que hicieron que esa pared hecha por piedras unidas solo por la fuerza se derrumbara. Abriéndoles paso a un acantilado, de unos quince metros de alto, una represa y justo al otro lado, la "salida".

— ¿Ahora qué? —pregunto algo exasperada Astrid

—No sé, a menos que sepas volar no hay otra forma de bajar—respondió con un toque de sarcasmo el castaño y justo en ese momento los guardias llegaron

Efectivamente no había manera de bajar de ese lugar. A menos que tuvieras una cuerda muy larga que pudieras usar como liana para lograr descender, después de todo esa represa estaba al alcance suficiente para amarrar una cuerda o en este caso cabello.

— ¡Haddock! ¡Baja por mi cabello, es la única forma!

— ¿Estas loca? ¿Cómo supones bajar tú?

—Yo estaré bien, hago rapel todo el tiempo con mi cabello ¡Sólo hazlo!

Y estaba a punto de obedecer a la rubia pero el furia nocturna había llegado hasta a él. Como pudo tomo el sartén de Astrid y comenzó una batalla con aquel dragón negro, mientras que los gemelos y Patán se debatían con los guardias. Para ser la primera vez que Haddock utilizaba el sartén, era muy bueno, tanto que ya estaba considerando conseguirse uno, eso hasta que se distrajo y fue derrumbado por su contrincante.

— ¡Haddock! —Fue Astrid quien le grito desesperada, pero llego a su salvación del chico, los gemelos. Orden de Patán

— ¡Haddock! ¡Haz lo que ella te dice! Pero te advierto que si no cumples con su trato, la próxima vez no te ira muy bien

—Patán…

— ¡Vete! —fueron Brutacio y Brutilda los que interrumpieron, tomando como podían al dragón para darle tiempo al castaño, quien no perdió un segundo más y se lanzo por el cabello de la rubia.

Una vez abajo—y aun bajo órdenes de Astrid—, comenzó a correr. Ya tenían inmovilizados al trío de nuevos amigos, así que el furia nocturno se dio prisa e intento agarrar a la rubia, pero justo a tiempo ella había lanzado y asegurado su gran melea, por lo que salto y se escapo de las garras del dragón. El problema fue que no contaba con que el lugar de donde colgaba no estaba totalmente fijo, por lo cual con su peso al balancearse, la represa se rompió, liberando los litros y litros de agua que contenía.

— ¡Corre! —nuevamente era Astrid, cayendo hábilmente a lado del ya corredor quien ayudo recogiendo la otra mitad del cabello que ella cargaba.

No sólo el tsunami estaba detrás de ellos, también lo estaban bastantes escombros. Los pulmones de ambos empezaban a quemar y sus piernas a flaquear por tanto esfuerzo, la salida estaba a nada de ellos. La desesperación aumentaba a cada paso que daban, hasta que por fin entraron y siendo encerrados por los mismos escombros que ya habían rebasado al agua.

Para su mala suerte no era la salida, era una especie de cueva que estaba lo suficientemente profunda para figurarse a la salida. La entrada ya estaba totalmente cerrada y el agua comenzó a subir junto a los nervios. Ambos empezaron a golpear las paredes, si antes funcionó, tenían la esperanza de que funcionaría nuevamente. Golpeando y buscando algún punto clave para poder salir, el agua les llego rápidamente hasta el pecho, dificultando así la búsqueda que daría la salida.

—No se puede ver nada—dijo Haddock saliendo por tercera vez del agua junto a Astrid.

—Esto es el fin…. No, Haddock, no podemos morir aquí

—Tranquilízate, no podemos hacer más…y es Hipo.

— ¿Qué?

—Mi verdadero nombre es Hipo, si vamos a morir quiero que al menos alguien sepa como es mi verdadero nombre

—No hables como si…—simplemente no pudo terminar la frase, era obvio que morirían en ese lugar. El agua ya estaba rozando sus labios y el cambio de actitud de su compañero indicaba su despedida.

Ambos se quedaron callados unos segundos, el agua subió más. Hipo, como es su nombre real, al ser un poco más alto que ella, la tomo como pudo de la cintura y la elevo lo suficiente para que el agua solo rozara su barbilla. Ambos se dirigieron una mirada nostálgica y como pudieron sonrieron. En relativamente poco tiempo ya empezaban a llevarse mejor y a agradarse mutuamente. Respiraron hondo y el agua los cubrió a ambos. Debajo del agua y aun consientes se tomaron de las manos, gesto que hizo sentir bien a la rubia hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Tarde pero seguro, y según yo esta vez no falle en la ortografía y narración, pero cualquier error de antemano gracias por hacérmelo saber C;  
Sin mas espero que les haya gustado, como se los prometí esta mas largo y como ya se dieron cuenta las cosas empiezan a cambiar un poco.

Para los que siguen "Pequeñas aventuras en Berk" esta semana ya estaré actualizando ^^ sólo tengan un poco de paciencia.

¿Qué mas? El nombre Haralda es de origen escandinavo, por eso es Haralda y no Heralda, lo comento por si surge alguna confusión y/o duda.

Como digo siempre: Los reviews son el alimento del escritor. Espero con ansias sus comentarios ^^  
Se despide **_Risu-chan xD_**

PD: En FB subo avisos acerca de los fics, así que si no le han dado like a mi pagina que comparto con una grandisima escritora de fanfiction, búsquenla como Risu-chan xd &amp; Ivorosy, el link esta en mi perfil que futuramente estaré modificando.


	5. Encuentros

HTTYD ni enredados me pertenecen, los utilizó con fines de diversión no lucrativos.

* * *

**=Encuentros=**

En medio de su inconsciencia y regresando en sí, sintió como el agua salía de sus pulmones por medio de tosidos. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos aun sintiendo incomodidad a causa del agua. Escuchaba murmullos incomprensibles que conforme su vista se aclaraba se hacían más fuertes, claros y entendibles.

—Por fin reaccionas—fue la primera frase clara que recibieron sus oídos, así como el rostro de su guía.

— ¿No estoy muerta?

— No, pero casi. Todo fue gracias a tu gallina que salimos de ahí

—Dragón— corrigió tomando a Tormenta y descubriendo un par de herida en el brazo izquierdo de él, que aun sangraban un poco— Tu brazo.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, no es nada, tuve que remover y empujar algunas rocas que tú…_ amiga _encontró, así que, bueno, me corte un poco

Astrid sonrió con un toque de superioridad, pero al tiempo agradecida de que salvara su vida, así que lo compensaría—, además de que así estarían a mano—. Pero esa sonrisa no le trajo mucha seguridad al castaño.

La noche ya estaba cerca, por lo que buscaron algún lugar donde poder pasar la noche, así como buscar leña, algo de comida y en el caso de Hipo lavar sus heridas antes de que la luz del día desapareciera por completo. Su cena no fue más que un simple pescado para ambos y unas frutas que la rubia encontró, sumidos en un silencio que en ratos se volvía un tanto incomodo. Cuando por fin terminaron con sus respectivos alimentos, la intensidad del fuego de la fogata había bajado un poco. Astrid se acercó más al chico, sin darle explicaciones, tomo su brazo herido y lo comenzó a envolver con uno de los extremos de su cabello.

—Eres un poco brusca ¿Sabes? —comento cuando sintió una leve molestia en la herida más profunda, recibiendo una mirada de desagrado como respuesta— ¿Por qué envuelves mis heridas con tu cabello?

—Escucha, me salvaste la vida, pudiste haberme dejado ahí, volver a la torre y llevarte tu mochila, pero no lo hiciste, así que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti—Hipo la miro confundido y extrañado.

—He escuchado bastantes remedios extraños para heridas, pero nunca nada relacionado con el cabello

—Más te vale que no hagas nada raro, porque si lo haces ¡Me encargare de que sea todo tu brazo el que este herido!

La mirada amenazante le dio el último toque para causar un escalofrió al guía, por lo que simplemente asintió. Ella suspiró complacida, miro el brazo envuelto en su cabello que sostenía en sus manos, se aclaro un poco la garganta y cerró los ojos para comenzar a cantar:

_Flor que da fulgor_

_Con tu brillo fiel_

_Mueve el tiempo atrás_

_Volviendo a lo que fue_

En compañía de la melodía, su cabello comenzó a irradiar una luz, que iba desde la raíz hasta las puntas. Hipo al principio tuvo un shock ¿Realmente su cabello estaba brillando? Sin saber qué hacer, miró a Tormenta quien le regreso la mirada con un toque de orgullo, y haciéndole señas para que pusiera atención a su brazo.

_Quita enfermedad_

_Y el destino cruel_

_Trae lo que perdí_

_Volviendo a lo que fue_

_A lo que fue…_

Cuando la luz alcanzó sus heridas, sintió un leve cosquilleo, un cosquilleo agradable, lo cual ocasionó que su duda creciera mas ¿Era una especia de brujería?

Astrid terminó la canción y lo miro con una expresión neutra. Hipo se quito el cabello y descubrió el secreto más grande que ella poseía. Su herida ya no estaban, no había molestia, cicatriz, nada, como si nunca se hubiera cortado.

—Hay dioses, hay dioses, ¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —hablo nervioso sin dejar de mover su brazo, tocarlo y verlo

—Veras, es por eso que he estado en esa torre, si cortan mi cabello, este pierde su poder, se vuelve un rubio tan pálido que parece blanco, nunca he salido por que desde niña mi madre me enseño que el exterior es horrible, así como plantarme un cierto miedo a lo que podría pasar si salía. —respondió calmada con un toque de nostalgia—así que para poder salir un día empecé a entrenar, solo necesitaba la oportunidad para enfrentar mis miedos y entonces llegaste tu.

Ambos sonrieron y se dio un corto silencio incomodo, roto por la rubia.

—Entonces… Haddock ¿Eh?

—Sí, pero no me gusta mucho hablar del pescado parlanchín—Astrid hizo una mueca, decidió no decir nada, aunque Hipo comenzó con su relato, ella le había confiado una gran secreto—Yo vivía en una isla lejana, era la vergüenza de mi padre Estoico el vasto Haddock, era el mejor de los mejores, el líder de la isla, pero un día llego un desconocido para mí, pero no para mis padres, atacó la isla con un gran ejercito, nos superaban en número, todos debíamos pelear

_**Flash back POV Hipo**_

Las casas ardían, todos corrían de un lado a otro y yo apenas y podía levantar un hacha. Tenía que pelar, debía pelear.

— ¡Vuelve a tu casa! —me grito alguien que paso corriendo en dirección contraria, quizás tengan razón, yo no podría ni defenderme a mí mismo, no habría gran diferencia si peleaba o no.

Ignorando mis miedos yo seguí corriendo, buscaba a mis padres, específicamente a mi madre, ella era muy parecida a mí, y no por débil, pero al igual que yo no podría pelear jamás, ella era demasiado noble.

Todo lo que veía era terrible, mas de una vez tuve que esconderme si no quería morir antes de ver a mi mamá, había ríos de sangre y cuerpos por todos lados. Mis pulmones quemaban y mi corazón se salía de mi pecho. Creí que no la encontraría cuando por fin la divisé forcejeando con un hombre del tiple de tamaño que ella.

— ¡Mamá! —grite con el último aliento que tenia, ella me volteo a ver asustada

— ¡Hipo! ¡No te acerques, escóndete!

— ¡Mamá! —aquel hombre se aprovecho de su distracción e intento golpearla pero gracias a Odín que llego a tiempo mi padre

Yo corrí a los brazos de mi madre que se encontraba en el suelo, mientras que papá peleaba con aquel hombre de cabello oscuro.

— ¡Ríndete Haddock! Es el fin de tu isla—vocifero aquel hombre golpeando a mi padre en el estomago, mi mamá me cargo y se alejo un poco del combate, al igual que yo no sabía qué hacer.

— ¡Sal de aquí Valka, lleva a Hipo contigo!

— ¡No me iré sin ti Estoico! —le respondió con un rio de lagrimas.

Papá era cada vez más golpeado, intentaba cubrirnos, pues en más de una ocasión el hombre apuntó a nosotros. Mi papá tomo una daga que enterró hasta el hueso en una de las piernas de su contrincante, lo que le dio suficiente tiempo para escapar con nosotros. Mi mamá era jalada del brazo que le quedaba libre, corríamos evitando a cualquiera que pudiera alentar nuestra huida, como pudimos llegamos hasta el muelle, donde el barco esperaba por nosotros.

— ¡Rápido! Salgan de aquí

Ordeno mi papá en cuanto mi madre subió conmigo, el barco obedeció pero mi padre no subió. Sentí que algo en mi interior se rompía cuando aquel hombre alcanzo a mi padre y antes de que el diera la vuelta, una espada lo atravesó.

— ¡Estoico! —grito con desesperación y lastimándose la garganta mi madre, saltando del barco y corriendo hacia él.

Varios trataron de detenerla, pero fui totalmente inútil. Arrebato el arma de alguien e iba con decisión contra aquel hombre, quien empezó a reír como un lunático mientras esquivaba con facilidad cada golpe que mi madre soltaba. Tenía miedo como nunca en mi vida había tenido, el barco seguía avanzando y quienes bajaron por mi madre no iban tan rápido como me gustaría. Algo me decía que podría perder a mi madre también, así que sin importarme, bajé y fui tras ella. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando la misma espada que atravesó a mi padre, la atravesó a ella. Cayó estruendosamente, y aquel desquiciado se burló de ella. No sé de donde saque la fuerza suficiente para correr como un atleta que no era, arrebatarle el hacha a uno de los que "rescatarían" a mi mamá y blandirla como si no pesara nada.

— ¿Tu también quieres morir? —me cuestiono con altanería jugando con la espada que goteaba de sangre.

Con lagrimas en los ojos, con rabia y la adrenalina que esta me provocaba, le di en la cara cortándosela cerca del ojo, comenzando a sangrar enseguida, pero no pude hacer más por qué me tomaron por los brazos y me alejaron de ahí.

— ¡Iré por ti algún día hijo de Estoico!

Me amenazó colérico cuando me subían al barco.

Llegamos a una isla aliada, les contamos lo sucedido y nos aceptaron como nuevos pueblerinos. Fuimos parte de la isla y recordaron a mis padres —así como a los que también murieron— con honor. Crecí y abandone el lugar, viaje sin rumbo hasta que me encontré con Berk. No quería volver ni que me encontraran por lo que cambie mi nombre a Haddock, sin apellidos o alias, simplemente Haddock, como mi padre, y sí, es algo ilógico que a pesar de no querer ser encontrado me ponga de nombre Haddock, pero vamos, Estoico el vasto estaba muerto.

Y así, mi vida comenzó, no tenía algún sustento y no conseguí trabajo en un buen tiempo, así que me fui a la vida fácil, me convertí en ladrón y poco a poco fui haciendo alianzas para hacer robos importantes como el de la corona.

_**Fin Flash back POV Narrador.**_

—Necesitaste de mucho valor Hipo—fue lo único que la rubia pudo comentar

El ambiente se lleno de algo de nostalgia, así que para no amargar la noche, Hipo se estiro y sonrió levantándose de su lugar.

—Bueno, iré por más leña

Retirándose, Astrid sintió una mirada sobre ella, seguida del sonido de una rama rota. Investigando lo que sucedía se acerco a un arbusto donde se encontró con Haralda.

— ¡Madre! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eso debería preguntar yo, escapando de tu hogar, viajando con un desconocido

—Un hombre que tiene nombre y ningún colmillo

—No quiero discutir contigo Astrid, pero tampoco vengo por ti, ¿Quieres ir con él? De acuerdo, yo solo te traigo la prueba de que todo lo que te dije es verdad—comento con enojo, lanzándole la mochila—.Has lo que tengas que hacer Astrid, eso, ¡Eso es lo que quiere él! ya verás que te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida por haber hecho esto.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

— ¡De donde más! Te conozco muy bien Astrid, podrás a engañar a aquel hurtador pero a mí no—relajo un poco el rostro y se acerco a su hija mostrándole una sonrisa un tanto sínica pero llena de rabia—Escucha, yo te lo advertí, y te he repetido millones de veces lo que pasaría o más bien, pasará por salir de la torre

La más joven dio un paso hacia atrás colgándose la mochila

—Entonces moriré—sentencio con decisión y prosiguió antes de que su madre la interrumpiera— si me arrepiento, será mi problema, ya salí de la torre y hasta ahora no había tomado mejor decisión en mi vida.

—Bien Astrid, la niña_ madura _que tiene toda la experiencia y tanto confía en él, ¡Un ladrón! ¡Dale la corona y veras que te abandona! Eso si sobrevives al mundo exterior, sólo haz lo que te digo y veras que estoy en lo correcto.

—No creo que haga algo como eso, creo que le agrado

Su madre soltó una carcajada

—Y además te inventas un romance, ponlo a prueba y ¡sabrás! Y recuerda que si te miente, sabia es mamá

Así se retiro, dejando una enorme batalla de emociones en la chica de larga cabellera.

— ¿Ese es tu gran plan Haralda? Me estoy impacientando

—En cuanto le de la corona la dejara sola, estará vulnerable y todo será más fácil.

— ¡No me hagas perder el tiempo!

Sus miradas chocaron, demostrando el odio que sentían por el otro, cuando Hipo regresó, colocó la leña y el fuego aumentó, dando más luz y dejando ver con claridad su rostro. Drago lo vio y enseguida lo reconoció, ¿Quién lo diría? No solo tendría a la princesa con cabello poderoso, también obtendría su venganza de quien le hizo aquella cicatriz. Sonrió con malicia dando media vuelta, había esperado diez años para efectuar su venganza, veinte para tener a la princesa, solo había un estorbo mas, Haralda, sería paciente, y pensaría como deshacerse de su "aliada".

La noche pasó sin más preámbulos, el día estaba resplandeciente y hacia un clima bastante cálido y agradable, las aves cantaban, el ruido que el agua del río hacia, arrullaba al trío que se encontraba dormido, todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que los dulces sueños del castaño fueron interrumpidos abruptamente cuando fue arrastrado de un pie

— ¡Suéltame! —grito tratándose de sostener del suelo y evitar ser llevado por su antiguo contrincante, interrumpiendo así, también el sueño de la rubia.

— ¡Hey, espera! — le grito al dragón negro que sujetaba el pie de su guía

El dragón forcejeaba con el humano llegando al rescate la chica, tomándolo por los brazos y jalándolo con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que la bota se le zafó. Astrid intento calmar al _animal, _pero este no cedió ante nada, incluso intento atacarla y ella al retroceder se enredo con su cabello haciéndola caer, siendo salvada por Hipo quien se interpuso entre los dos:

— ¡Detente!

El dragón se quedo quieto un momento, pero aun tenía una mirada de odio, el corazón de los humanos estaba palpitando a toda la velocidad posible. Tormenta quiso proteger a ambos, en especial a Astrid, así que subió a la cabeza del chico y emitió un pequeño rugido, teniendo así toda la atención del furia nocturna, ambos hicieron algunos sonidos que solo eran entendibles entre los dragones, así como también algunos movimientos. _Hablaron_ así por algunos minutos hasta que el Nadder sobrevoló cerca de la cara del chico, emitiendo otro rugido.

—Está tratando de decirte algo Hipo

Sin saber por qué y sintiéndose tonto al hacerlo, puso mucha atención al mensaje que esa pequeña dragona trataba de transmitirle. Lo que le fue más sorprendente es que logro entender lo que quería, o al menos eso creyó él. Se hincó, cerró los ojos y estiro su mano derecha.

— Perdón, no quise robar la corona, no era mi intensión— ¿Por qué había dicho eso? No estaba seguro, pero algo le decía que eso era lo que el dragón quería oír.

Tormenta regresó a las manos de Astrid y ambas observaron atónitas lo que sucedió. El dragón cerró los ojos, no sin antes hacerlos más amistosos, y acercó el hocico hasta la mano de Hipo, quien cerró con más fuerza los ojos, ante el contacto de la piel dura, rugosa y cálida con la palma de su mano. Astrid se acercó, la situación se había calmado un poco, pero se pusieron de nuevo tensas, así que nuevamente el furia nocturna se puso agresivo.

—Wow, wow, espera amigo, hagamos las paces, esta chica no te hará daño, además es cumpleaños. ¿Creíste que lo olvidaría? —intervino nuevamente el joven dirigiéndose a ella en su ultima frase.

La rubia no se movió ni un centímetro, Tormenta subió a su cabeza y cuando el dragón negro la vio se calmo, supo que podía confiar en ella. Tímidamente la chica sonrió y el dragón la imitó torpemente, dejando ver que no tenía dientes.

—Vaya, no sabía que fueras Chimuelo, ¿Tienes hambre? —dijo Hipo, regresando a su "campamento" seguido de los dragones y la rubia, tomando un pez crudo que no comieron en la noche. —Toma Chimuelo.

Le lanzo el pescado, descubriendo que no era tan Chimuelo como parecía y nombrándolo en el acto.

Momentos más tarde, siguieron su camino sin interrupción alguna, al cual se les unió Chimuelo, pues se negaba a alejarse de ellos —Principalmente porque tenía vigilado a Haddock y Tormenta le trasmitió un mensaje que solo los dragones entienden—. Además de que se llevaba muy bien con Tormenta, incluso en un momento jugó con Hipo, pero pronto pelearon de nuevo, pero Astrid los miro fulminantemente y no necesito más para cesara su pequeña pelea.

Por fin su destino estaba frente a ella, el palacio de Berk, había gente por todas partes, música, niños jugando, carretas de un lado a otro y mucha gente riendo, se encontraba de fiesta. Astrid no oculto su enorme sonrisa junto a la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, definitivamente salir de la torre fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado en su vida. Estaba a un día de cumplir su más grande sueño, así que ¿Por qué no disfrutarlo al máximo?

* * *

Ya se que me tarde siglos en actualizar pero es que ya estoy en finales de semestre y no he tenido tiempo suficiente y también se que es un capitulo muy corto para tanto tiempo sin actualizar pero no quería dejarlos sin nada que leer por mas tiempo. Espero que le haya gustado y espero sus comentarios, las historia esta llegando al clímax.

¿Qué les pareció el flashback?

Recuerden que sus reviews me motivan a seguir adelante con la historia.

Sin mas se despide Risu-chan xD

PD: Si no le han dado like a mi pagina de facebook (que comparto con una gran escritora de fics) el link se encuentra en mi perfil y la pueden encontrar como _Risu-chan xD &amp; Ivorosy, _donde pueden estar al pendiente sobre esta historia, mis actualizaciones, algún dato curioso de la película (como el nuevo corto Dawn of the dragon racers)


	6. Recuerdos

Los personajes de HTTYD y la historia de Tangled no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo con fines de diversión no lucrativos.

ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene algunos aspectos que podrían resultar un tanto "fuertes" para los que son muy sensibles, pues ya contiene mas aires de HTTYD que de Tangled

* * *

**=Recuerdos= **

Por fin su destino estaba frente a ella, el palacio de Berk, había gente por todas partes, música, niños jugando, carretas de un lado a otro y mucha gente riendo, se encontraba de fiesta. Astrid no oculto su enorme sonrisa junto a la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, definitivamente salir de la torre fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado en su vida. Estaba a un día de cumplir su más grande sueño, así que ¿Por qué no disfrutarlo al máximo?

**0-0-0**

Empezó a caminar un tanto rápido, y quienes pasaban por ahí pisaron su larga cabellera, deteniendo en seco su caminar y obligando a retroceder bruscamente ocasionando que casi cayera, pero Hipo la atrapo de los brazos ayudándola a reincorporarse mientras recogían su cabello.

—Dame un minuto Hipo—le dijo guiándolo hasta unas niñitas que estaban por ahí.

Mientras hacia lo que fuera a hacer el se sentó en una fuente que había cerca junto a Tormenta y Chimuelo, miró a su alrededor y por un momento recordó lo que había sido su pueblo antes de la destrucción. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las risas y pequeños gritos de emoción de unas niñas, buscando el origen de aquello descubrió a Astrid peinándose y siendo admirada por esas niñas, la trenza que se realizaba con algo de esfuerzo la hacía ver realmente linda, Hipo mostró una sonrisa boba, de esas que solo se muestran cuando estas enamorado. Chimuelo y Tormenta se miraron entre sí y luego molestaron al castaño, quien solo se empezó a reír y se levanto en dirección de la rubia.

— ¿Y Bien? ¿Qué sigue _My lady_?

—Bueno, aun falta para el anochecer, ¿por qué no vamos a explorar?

Ambos sonrieron y comenzaron su recorrido. El primer lugar que visitaron fue la biblioteca, Astrid estaba fascinada, había tantos libros (y ella solo conocía unos cuantos), tomó el primero que se le atravesó en su camino y lo empezó a ojear, luego tomo otro, y otro, y otro y así hasta que lleno una mesa y contagiaba de sus emoción al joven castaño que también se interesó mucho por los libros. De ahí, fueron al mercado más cercano, Hipo compró algunos peces y se los guardo, Astrid algunas manzanas que enseguida probó. Se toparon también con un puesto donde habían varias pinturas, así que a la chica de la larga cabellera se le ocurrió algo, tomo los colores gris, negro y un poco de rojo y en el centro de la plaza empezó a dibujar el logo de Berk, que consistía en un dragón negro, con una parte de su cola roja, formando un circulo y en el centro la silueta de una joven*, varios de los que ahí pasaban, quedaban admirados por la habilidad de aquella extraña. Una vez terminado empezó un pequeño festejo por la nueva pintura, varios tocaban bongoes en compañía de un flautín, y los pueblerinos comenzaron una danza muy conocida para ellos, Astrid al no conocerla, se limitó a observar y aplaudir al ritmo de la música, Hipo al principio no quería pero poco a poco fue contagiado por los ánimos de su compañera y terminó aplaudiendo de igual manera, hasta que un chico de por ahí se animó e invito a bailar a la creadora del muro que festejaban, aunque al principio dudosa, termino aceptando, no resulto bien, pues al no conocer para nada la coreografía termino cayendo, más bien tropezando, ya que el castaño fue en su ayuda, evitando su caída

—Gracias Hipo

Así la noche llego, e Hipo sabía exactamente a donde llevar a la rubia, por lo cual, se acercaron hasta el muelle, donde le entregó el pescado a Chimuelo, haciéndole creer que la mitad eran robados, para molestarlo un poco, Tormenta se despidió de su nuevo amigo y se subió a la lancha, donde Hipo la acomodo detrás de el.

Astrid iba mirando su reflejo en el agua y de vez en cuando lo deformaba tocando la superficie de aquella especie de lago.

—Bien, Astrid, este es el mejor lugar, desde aquí tendrás una vista espectacular.

—Al fin estoy aquí

Ambos se sonrieron y se dispusieron a esperar el momento del lanzamiento en un silencio relativamente cómodo, ella jugaba con su reflejo mientras él la observaba pasmado, un par de veces ella lo volteo a ver y el muy "disimuladamente" miraba hacia otro lado.

Cuando por tercera vez Astrid volteo a ver Hipo por sentir su mirada sobre ella, noto un brillo que poco a poco se hacía más potente, su sueño se estaba volviendo real.

Cual niña, Astrid se levantó tan bruscamente que la lancha se tambaleó, estaba tan emocionada que no podía mas sonreír ampliamente, primero, las linternas se iban encendiendo prácticamente una a una, hasta que fue lanzada la primera y enseguida las demás, parecerá que todo el reino de Berk, participaba en aquel momento tan maravilloso.

Las linternas no solo se elevaban lentamente, sino que también cubrían sus alrededores, incluyendo la braca donde ellos estaban, llenando el ambiente con un aura romántica. Después de unos momentos, Astrid regresó a su lugar y se topo con la mirada de Hipo, ambos se sonrieron dulcemente, cuando hubo un "click" en su cabeza que le hizo recordar lo que tuvo escondido todo el día.

—Tengo algo para ti, no te lo había dado antes porque no quería que faltaras a tu palabra, pero ahora, algo me dice que puedo confiar en ti, así que toma—dijo llena de seguridad mostrándole la mochila que aun llevaba la corona.

—No es necesario Astrid, además, aun no volvemos a la torre

Con otra gran sonrisa, Hipo hizo a un lado la mochila y Astrid siguió mirando el cielo, cuando de pronto, sintió un toque cálido en su mano, era la mano de su guía. Al principio solo miro como sus manos estaban juntas y poco a poco el iba entrelazando sus dedos, ¿qué se supone que hacía?

—…Astrid

El palpitar de ambos se iba acelerando al ritmo que ambos se acercaban a los labios del otro, ¿quién lo diría? Se gustaban, sentían atracción el uno por el otro, y quien sabe cuando se verían de nuevo, sobretodo porque Astrid no puede salir de esa torre, y quizás jamás lo vaya a hacer ¿o sí?

Sus labios tan solo se rozaron, los sentidos de ladrón de Hipo se activaron, eran observados desde las sombras. Astrid noto ese cambio en el ambiente, así que volteo a ver qué era lo que pasaba, sintió la mirada en ese momento.

Su más grave error fue comenzar a acercarse, pero en ambos algo dentro de ellos les hacia querer averiguar, aunque eso significará, quizás su fin.

La lancha ya había tocado tierra, el primero en bajar fue Hipo, seguido muy cerca por Astrid, quien en cuanto tocó el suelo, un miedo se apoderó totalmente de ella, tanto que tomó a Hipo por el brazo con la intensión de regresar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, un hombre salió de entre las sombras sonriendo con malicia.

La sorpresa no cabía en la cara de Hipo, jamás olvidaría el rostro de quien destruyera su pueblo, su hogar, su familia.

—Drago

— ¡Ja! Qué bueno que me recuerdas, heredero de Estoico "el vasto"

El agarre de Astrid se volvió más fuerte, al sentir como empezó a temblar levemente el chico, pero no era un tembló de miedo, era de ira, rencor e incluso impotencia por no haber podido hacer nada hace diez años.

— ¡Y mira quien viene con él! ¡La princesa de Berk, poseedora de un cabello mágico! Hoy me llevo el premio mayor, mi venganza contra ti mocoso, obtener un poder que me pertenecía desde hace veinte años y por supuesto…—dijo casi en un susurro lo ultimo mostrando la cabeza de Haralda que traía escondida entre su capa— cobré el precio por traicionarme a mi ¡Drago Manodura!

Ambos se quedaron helados cuando les lanzó la cabeza a sus pies, ahora no solo era Hipo el tembloroso, Astrid también, pero además de la ira, también sintió una tristeza inmensa, quizás no fue buena con ella pero fue quien la cuido durante veinte años, toda su vida.

— ¡Madre! —grito con todas sus fuerzas yendo rápidamente a lo que al parecer era lo único que quedaba de ella.

Hipo se había quedado helado, pero Astrid, en medio de las risas de aquel hombre, se levanto rápidamente y se fue contra él, en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, donde el tenia la ventaja, entonces fue cuando Hipo reacciono y volvió en sí, la rubia corría un grave peligro.

— ¡Astrid! — gritó, en cuanto recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que aunque no la dejo inconsciente, si la derribó y la dejó indefensa por un momento, cuando Hipo entró en acción.

Esta vez sería diferente, ya no era el mismo niño debilucho de hace diez años, ahora tenia conocimiento de combate callejero, el primer golpe que le dio a Drago fue una patada en la costilla, seguida de un intento de puñetazo en el rostro, a cada golpe que el castaño soltaba, Manodura retrocedía evitándolo ágilmente.

— ¿Qué pasa hijo de estoico? ¿Aun te duele la muerte de tus padres? —decía con burla mientras seguía esquivando los golpes

— ¡No voy a soportar tus burlas! —gritó con coraje como respuesta, cuando la adrenalina infesto todo su cuerpo, soltando golpes aun mas rápidos y mas difíciles de leer, obligando a Drago a defenderse.

Mientras esa batalla se daba, Tormenta fue en buscan de Chimuelo, en su idioma de dragones, emprendieron el vuelo, Chimuelo en dirección de Astrid e Hipo y Tormenta lejos de Berk.

La batalla empeoraba mas, Hipo ya había recibido varios golpes y Drago había decidido blandir su espada. Astrid ya se había recuperado, y buscaba alguna forma de poder ayudar al castaño, lo primero que vio fue una roca, así que la tomo y con ayuda de su cabello la lanzo en el momento exacto, puesto que Hipo estaba en suelo y Drago apunto de atravesarlo con la espada.

—Dime que se siente, ser asesinado con la misma espada que a tus padres—la roca lo golpeo en la cara con la fuerza suficiente para dejarlo en desventaja y que Hipo blandiera la espada contra el

—Es suficiente Drago

—Adelante, mátame y vuélvete un asesino como yo, deshonra el nombre de tu padre y de tu madre.

Las manos de Hipo comenzaron a temblar, no podía hacerlo, podría ser un ladrón pero jamás un asesino, su mirada se centro en sus manos peleándose consigo mismo, cuando Drago tomo nuevamente la ventaja, arrebatándole la espada.

— ¡Hipo! — grito Astrid al ver que iba ser asesinado cuando un silbido se escuchó en el cielo, seguido de un fuego azul que le salvo la vida al chico.

—…Chimuelo—le susurró Hipo con una leve sonrisa que fue correspondida, ambos se entendieron, por lo que montó su lomo y se preparo para seguir peleando con Drago, pero ya era tarde, tenía como prisionera a Astrid.

—Adelante hijo de Estoico, dispara, vamos ¡Dispara! O que ¿tienes miedo?

Astrid se sentía impotente y la más débil del planeta, una "simple" cortada en su brazo, un golpe y la tenia prisionera, con la espada en su cuello. Solo se escuchaba la risa de victoria de Drago mientras retrocedía y obligaba a la rubia a moverse

—Sígueme, para que pueda matarte

Hipo estaba a punto de hacer caso, pero los labios de Astrid le decían que se alejara, ¿qué podía hacer? Entonces, los perdió de vista, aunque sabía exactamente a donde se dirigían.

Chimuelo hizo caso omiso a su orden de seguirlos, acto que no le agrado para nada al chico, hasta que descubrió la razón, por eso Tormenta no estaba, habían ido por los gemelos , Patán e incluso Patapez.

— ¿Y dónde está tu amiga Haddock?

—Es una larga historia que se resume en una frase, fue raptada por Drago

Los allí presente se miraron entre ellos, logrando un cuestionamiento en Hipo:

— Acaso… ¿lo conocen?

— Drago ¿Manodura? —cuestionó Patapez

— Sí, el mismo

— Por una misma razón fue que nosotros nos juntamos en este negocio, Drago Manodura destruyó nuestro pueblo, su ejército asesinó a nuestros padres y juramos venganza—explicó con rencor Patán— y también a nuestro jefe, en el momento en el que barco zarpaba

— ¿Qué? Esto no puede ser una coincidencia ¿o si? S-su jefe era ¿Estoico "el vasto"?

Otra vez la sorpresa, mientras que el corazón de Hipo palpitaba a mil por segundo

— ¿Estás diciendo que eres Hipo Horrendo? ¡¿Cómo es que nunca lo dijiste?! ¡¿Cómo es que nunca nos dimos cuenta?! — dando respuesta a las preguntas que todos se habían formulado nuevamente Patapez.

Fueron unos segundos de silencio, todos recordaban ese día, especialmente Hipo, todo este tiempo y no lo reconocieron, de Hipo era entendible, siempre había preferido estar solo, el pueblo lo conocía a el pero el no al pueblo, ni siquiera a los niños que en ese entonces tenían su edad. Recordaban todo, desde el momento en que Estoico fue asesinado hasta cuando Drago juró venganza a su heredero.

Por algunos minutos estuvieron discutiendo sobre lo mismo, tratando de procesar toda la información nueva, incluso la que aportó el castaño, Astrid, era la princesa perdida. Era demasiado para un solo día, y extrañamente, sentían arrepentimiento por el robo de la corona.

Cuando al fin llegaron a un acuerdo, y descubriendo que si rescatan a Astrid también iban a poder remedirse de todo lo que hicieron desde que se volvieron ladrones. Patán fue quien habló por todos.

—Haddock, te seguiremos, guíanos hasta la princesa, te ayudaremos a rescatarla.

—Es muy arriesgado

— Juramos venganza aquel día, y si nuestra isla no hubiera sido destruida, tu serías nuestro jefe, así que estamos bajó tus ordenes.

Hipo los miró a todos y sonrió, irían tras Drago, ahora todo sería matar o morir.

**0-0-0-0**

— ¡Ya basta!

Chilló Astrid cuando fue azotada nuevamente contra la pared sostenida de la raíz de su cabello.

— Es mejor que pongas a trabajar este mágico cabello tuyo si no quieres morir

Desde que llegaron ella se había negado a curarle las pocas y leves heridas que Hipo le había hecho, lo cual le ocasionó nuevas a ella y que la herida se su brazo se abriera aun mas.

Otro y otro y otro golpe recibió hasta que cayó al suelo rendida, recibió una patada que le saco el aire por unos momentos que se le hicieron horas, estaba a punto de recibir otra cuando por fin accedió.

— ¡Lo haré! Solo…solo detente

— Eso quería oír.

Drago tomo la punta del cabello y se envolvió las heridas, Astrid aprovechando aquello se envolvió todo su cuerpo también con su cabello, logrando hacer una especie de cobija, comenzó a cantar y el alivio llego enseguida, así como el asombro y la satisfacción del desquiciado.

— Que suerte tienes, seguirás viva durante mucho tiempo princesa y como premio, te dejare que entierres a tu enamorado—dijo maliciosamente observando a lo lejos la llegada de su contrincante

—…Hipo— susurró, antes de ser llevaba como prisionera a su propia habitación.

* * *

*Esa imagen se encuentra en mi pagina de FB **_Risu-chan xD &amp; Ivorosy_** en la publicación donde doy aviso de esta actualización C:

Perdón por la tardanza pero ya saben el típico cliché de excusas por la tardanza de actualizar, así que mejor vallamos a lo que importa.

Ya tan solo faltan como dos episodios para terminar (y yo espero que si sean solo dos episodios mas) tengo un proyecto en mente que no puedo realizar hasta que termine con este que pronto sabrán de que se trata.

Ahora la escena de la muerte de Haralda, la que secuestro a Astrid, puse advertencia porque como el fic es una combinación con Enredados y le puse material de mi mano no creo que lo tomen muy bien ya que ni en un millón de años películas como Enredados tendrían ese tipo de escenas y bueno también puede haber uno que otro que sea tan sensible ante este tipo de situaciones que no le parezca lo que hice.

En fin, ya hable mucho, pero ya saben estoy abierta a responder, dudas, comentarios lo que sea, para eso son los reviews ^^

Sin mas que decirles y deseándoles un bonito año nuevo, se despide _**Risu-chan xD**_


	7. Valor

**Los personajes de HTTYD y la historia de Tangled no pertenecen los utilizo con fines de diversión no lucrativos. **

**De fans para fans**

* * *

**=Valor=**

—Sígueme, para que pueda matarte

Hipo estaba a punto de hacer caso, pero los labios de Astrid le decían que se alejara, ¿qué podía hacer? Entonces, los perdió de vista, aunque sabía exactamente a donde se dirigían.

Una vez dentro de aquel bosque, con todas sus fuerzas hizo ademan de golpear a Drago con su codo, pero pareciera que aquel hombre estaba hecho de piedra, solo consiguió enfurecerlo más y en esos momentos odiaba tener tan largo el cabello. Le dio una patada en la espalda baja y por la posición en la que se encontraba, el caminar apresurado y forzado de Drago cayó al suelo pero fue sostenida de su larga cabellera y fue arrastrada de tal manera que ni siquiera tenía oportunidad de levantarse.

Intentaba a cada paso levantarse, pero un jalón brusco la obligaba a caer de nuevo y seguir siendo arrastrada, no le quedo mas tomar parte de su cabello para medio liberar el dolor que sentía en el cuero cabelludo.

_"Tengo que liberarme, debo regresar con Hipo"_ se decía a sí misma con intensión de darse ánimos, de sacar la fuerza suficiente para ponerse de pie y escapara de aquel hombre, pero todos sus intentos y palabras de aliento se iban por la borda, cada vez que medio se ponía de pie, Drago sujetaba con más fuerza su cabello y con un simple movimiento la hacía caer de nuevo, haciéndola ganarse mas golpes, raspones y moretones.

El transcurso fue prolongado y lacerante, lleno de humillación e impotencia.

—Llegamos, a tu nuevo infierno _princesa_

Volviendo al agarre del cuello, la obligó a avanzar hasta aquella entrada que nunca en su vida había visto pero que gracias a la tortura y el sufrimiento de Haralda antes de su muerte Drago conocía, subieron entre jadeos, golpes y empujones que afectaban más a la chica.

Una vez dentro, el dolor del cuero cabelludo disminuyó cuando la obligó a sentarse en la silla más cercana bajó la amenaza de la espada.

— ¿Ves estas heridas? Ahora cúralas con ese poder tuyo—amenazantemente y haciendo un poco de presión en el cuello con el filoso metal, mostraba algunas heridas sangrantes y leves que había sufrido de su encuentro con Hipo

Astrid solo lo miraba con desprecio, no decía nada, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a los costados de su vestido, y su respiración aunque era calmada se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía por contenerse.

— No tienes idea de con quién te estás metiendo o pones a funcionar ese cabello tuyo o…— colérico seguía con sus amenazas y aumentando un poco la presión de la espada, un pequeño hilo de sangre empezaba recorrer el filoso metal al momento de ser interrumpido

— ¿O qué? — arrastrando las palabras por fin habló para recibir en enseguida una patada en el vientre que la hizo caer junto a la silla luchando por recuperar el aire3 perdido.

— ¿Quieres saber qué? —sintió otra patada, pero esta vez en su espalda

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres conocer las consecuencias? — grito tomándola nuevamente del cabello , para hacerla caer bruscamente dándole un puñetazo en la costilla, cuando estuvo en el suelo intentó atravesarle el hombro con la espada, pero que suerte que los reflejos despertaron a tiempo para que ella rodara, aunque no suficientemente rápido ya que recibió una cortada en su brazo.

— Yo no me ando con jueguitos _su alteza, _no me provoques

Con brazos temblorosos y mirando a Drago con un odio infernal, trató de por lo menos sentarse.

— Eres un maldito bastardo—escupió con ira tratando de mantenerse firme y leal ante su decisión de no hacer brillar su cabello.

Pero nada de eso funcionaba, solo avivaba el enojo de su agresor, pues no pasaron ni cinco segundo cuando la tomó nuevamente del cabello y la lanzo al otro lado, golpeándola otra vez, recibiendo aquel golpe en el brazo herido haciéndolo sangrar más.

Aunque las lagrimas ya estaban al borde de resbalar por sus mejillas pálidas, Astrid se quería mantener fuerte, ella sabía que no la mataría, debía resistirse, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Y si mejor cedía, ¿Cuántos años más tendría que soportal sus maltratos? ¿Ser golpeada cada vez que se negara?

Recibió nuevamente una patada, justo en el estomago, esta vez si que perdió todo el aire, y por lo mismo, unas cuantas lagrimas resbalaron.

Este no era un cuento de hadas.

No había príncipe que la rescatara a pesar de su nuevo título de realeza.

Tenía que salvarse a sí misma.

Nuevamente fue tomada de su cabellos, aunque esta vez desde su cuero cabelludo y azotada contra la pared.

— Más vale que pongas a trabajar ese mágico cabello tuyo si no quieres morir

Y nuevamente al suelo, recibió uno y otro y otro golpe por todo el cuerpo, y nuevamente en el estomago, el aire que apenas había recuperado se fue de nuevo.

Debía salvarse.

Cuando por fin pasaron los interminables minutos de recuperación de oxigeno y antes de que recibiera otra patada, habló:

— ¡Ya basta! Lo haré, solo…solo detente

— Eso quería oír.

Recuperando el último aliento, y tosiendo un poco de sangre, aprovechando que Drago se había alejado de ella para tomar las puntas de su cabello y envolver las heridas que desde que llegaron ella se había negado a curar, empezó a cubrir todo su cuerpo, creando una cobija de cabello.

Suspiró profunda y silenciosamente, y casi en un susurro con voz temblorosa empezó a cantar lo más lento que podía, sus heridas requerían de mucho para ser curadas y viéndose en la situación en la que se encontraba, debía de estar totalmente sana, recuperar sus fuerzas para resistir a una batalla con Drago, donde no termine como ahora y recuperar su orgullo que parecía haber sido lanzando al vacio.

El alivio llego a ella lentamente, llenando de vida su ser, cuando la canción finalizó se reincorporó hasta quedar sentada, mirando la sorpresa de Drago mientras se quitaba su cabello que apenas dejaba de brillar.

Satisfacción. Eso era lo que sentía, Drago se apoderó de aquel cabello, no podía ni imaginar lo que podría lograr al tenerlo y más cuando se trataba de la princesa, ¡lo que darían los reyes por tenerla de regreso! Y cuando creyó que no podía ser mejor, volteo a la ventana, divisó a un grupo de chicos que venían en ¿dragones? Y no solo eso, al parecer el líder era ¡el hijo de Estoico!

Pareciera que ese chico pedía a gritos ser asesinado, y él se lo concedería, ¿acaso creyó que por tener unos reptiles de su lado iba a tener la delantera? ¡Por favor! El era Drago Manodura, nadie podía con él y menos aun cuando tenía cuentas pendientes con ese chico.

— Que suerte tienes _princesa,_ seguirás viva durante mucho tiempo y como premio, te dejare que entierres a tu enamorado— dijo maliciosamente y mas para sí, sin dejar de observar la llegad de su contrincante

—…Hipo— susurró distraídamente.

Nuevamente había bajado la guardia, cuando sintió, ya la había tomado del cuello y la llegaba prácticamente arrastrando—a diferencia que esta vez peleaba por deshacerse del agarre de Drago—, la aventó con brusquedad a su propia habitación y justo después de que todo su cabello quedara dentro y la empujara un par de veces, cerró la puerta y la bloqueo.

Perfecto, no solo era su prisionera, si no que era prisionera en aquel lugar donde tuvo tantos sueños y durante muchos años fue su hogar. Intento abrir la puerta, pero obviamente estaba cerrada, debía hacer pero ya, no estaba en su naturaleza quedarse con los brazos cruzados, esperando que algo, además de la lluvia, le cayera del cielo.

**0-0-0-0**

Hipo y compañía llegaron al lugar, lugar que antes le pareció maravilloso al castaño, ahora tenía un toque tétrico ¿acaso era por qué Astrid estaba en peligro?

— Astrid es la princesa de Berk, debemos llamar a los guardias, necesitamos tener un respaldo en caso de que…de que no podamos rescatarla por nuestra mano

— ¿acaso tienes miedo Haddock? —cuestionó con algo de molestia Patán

— No… pero, ¿acaso no recuerdas todo lo que ese hombre hizo? Destruyó todo nuestro pueblo, no sabemos de lo que es capaz ahora o si nos está esperando, no quiero que Astrid muera

Todos voltearon a ver a su líder, que tomo cariñosamente a Tormenta que se acaba de posar en su hombro derecho dándole apoyo que ambos necesitaban.

— Los Thorson y yo iremos por ellos, aun nos tiene rencor y mas porque escapamos, los atraeremos una vez aquí tendrán que escucharnos

Hipo asintió sin expresión en su rostro, que suerte que Chimuelo y Tormenta trajeron a otro dragón mas con ellos, un Pesadilla Monstruosa para ser exactos, de no ser por ambos dragones se hubieran demorado más en llegar.

El trío subió al dragón rojo y regresaron por donde vinieron, mientras que Hipo y Patapez corrieron hasta llegar a la torre.

— Tu quédate aquí, voy a entrar, si muero, no dejes de Drago se aleje de aquí, mantenlo hasta que llegue la guardia del reino y rescaten a Astrid— ordenó subiendo a Chimuelo

— Por tu bien, más vale que no tenga que hacer eso

Tormenta se poso en la cabeza del Furia Nocturna y este subió lentamente, más por precaución que por otra razón. El lugar estaba vacío, no había señales de Drago ni de Astrid, lo que lo puso muy alerta.

Entró.

Tomó la espada que recién había obtenido y comenzó a avanzar, mientras que los dragones regresaron, muy en su contra se colocaron a lado de Patapez, ahora solo les quedaba esperar.

Hipo sabia que Drago se escondía y espera el momento de atacar, no podía bajar la guardia ni un segundo, debía encontrara a Astrid pronto y como si supiera sus intensiones se escucho un golpe proveniente de la única puerta que había a la vista, acompañado de un grito de enojo por no poder salir.

— ¡Astrid!

Movimiento demasiado lento, Drago atacó, lastima para el que sus reflejos eran demasiado rápidos, bloqueo el golpe.

— Por fin te decidiste a morir, hijo de Estoico

— No sin antes matarte

La batalla comenzó, era el golpe de metal contra metal y uno que otro grito lo que resonaba por aquellas paredes. Pero ninguno de los dos pelaba limpiamente, de cuando en cuando y según la oportunidad que tuvieran se soltaban patadas y cuando no era la espada la que chocaba, era el puño de cualquiera de los dos que llegaba con fuerza al costado del contrario.

Por supuesto, el sonido de la pelea llego en seguida a los oídos de Astrid, logrando que se desesperara más, debía salir de ahí sí o sí.

— Muy bien Astrid, es hora, demuéstrale al mundo que no estuviste encerrada comiendo galletas— dijo antes de correr contra la puerta y estamparse en ella sin lograr nada más que dolor, dolor que parecía nada en comparación con lo vivido hace unos momentos.

La batalla continuaba, entre gritos tanto de dolor como de guerra, Hipo había recibido ya su primera herida, mientras que Drago seguía como si nada con algún moretón y ya.

— Ríndete ya niño, no eres capaz ni de matar una mosca, olvídate de vengar a tus padres

— Esta vez no te servirá

Los golpes de metal seguían, pero en cada golpe un recuerdo surgía en Hipo, ¿por qué ahora que necesitaba de toda su concentración recordaba? Una y otra vez se le venía a la mente su padre atravesado por la espada con la que estaba luchando.

—Ya me cansé de jugar contigo

El ardor fue lo primero que sintió cuando la espada de Drago, a raíz de su distracción, le atravesó la pierna izquierda, el dolor era insoportable, la espada había alcanzado el hueso, quedo desbancado por un momento, no evitando un grito de dolor que alerto tanto a la rubia como a los dragones y Patapez.

Aprovechando aquello Drago volvió a atacar, pero el dolor no evito que Hipo bloqueara el golpe, después de todo, sus brazos seguían bien.

Como pudo, siguió pelando desde el suelo, pero no contaba con recibir un pisotón en la herida, escucho como que algo trono al mismo tiempo que lo sintió, de nuevo no suprimió el grito, estaba seguro de que su hueso había sido roto.

— ¿Creíste que te daría una muerte rápida como a tus padres?

Se estaba burlando de él, disfrutando de los gritos de dolor.

La desesperación de Astrid aumentaba, debía salir ¡ya!, con patadas y empujones seguía luchando por abrir esa maldita puerta, en un momento en el que se dejo vencer por la impotencia, aquello bloqueaba su mente se desvaneció, en el techo había unas tablas atravesadas, aquellas con las que hacia acrobacias cuando no las hacia donde se daba la pelea. Arrojó su cabello y empezó a subir, haría que esa puerta se abriera de una buena vez.

Chimuelo, ya no pudo quedarse por más tiempo, así que subió con Tormenta en su cabeza, divisaron a Hipo en el suelo, creándose un charco de su sangre. Drago estaba a punto de volver a golpearle la pierna pero el Furia Nocturna, disparó, lo alejó de él y este se dirigió al dragón que acaba de entrar al lugar, Tormenta fue directo con Astrid mientras que las llamas comenzaban a consumir el lugar.

Drago había decidido deshacerse del dragón antes de terminar con Haddock, pero Chimuelo se defendía increíblemente, mientras se posicionaba frente a Hipo, tanto para evitar que las llamas llegaran a él como para evitar que Drago se volviera contra el nuevamente.

— No me va a detener un simple lagarto

Chimuelo rugió con ira como respuesta, Hipo trataba de recuperarse, su nuevo amigo le estaba brindando tiempo para tomar de nuevo la espada y seguir, solo que no contaba con que el disparó de Chimuelo, la alejara tanto.

—…Chimuelo, cúbreme, iré por mi espada— dijo lo más silencioso que pudo, quedándole claro al Furia Nocturna que era ahora que debía mostrar la lealtad que se había ganado el ladrón de la corona.

Se arrastraba para no ser blanco de Drago y porque así llegaría mas rápido que si se levanta, pero al fuego que rápidamente se esparcía por el lugar le dificultaba un poco el avanzar.

**0-0-0-0**

Tormenta llego hasta donde Astrid, intentando hacerle ver su presencia con rugidos que no sobresalían del escándalo de la pelea que había.

Astrid se lanzó, utilizando como liana su cabello, pateando con ambas piernas la puerta, esta vez el resultado había sido mucho mejor pero seguía sin éxito.

— ¡Ábrete de una vez! —gritó ya enojada a la puerta golpeándola con su puño.

Como por arte de magia o más bien por suerte, la rubia escucho el rugir de Tormenta.

—… ¿Tormenta? ¡Tormenta! — sintió un enorme alivio, cuando volvió a escuchar el pequeño rugir —Tormenta, tienes que ayudarme a salir de aquí, hay algo bloqueando la puerta

La pequeña Dragona lo notó desde que llego, la cerradura tenia atravesado un pequeño fierro, así que empezó a lanzarle fuego, con la esperanza de que al estar tan caliente, y con los golpes de Astrid se pudieran deshacer de él, pero no quedaba mucho tiempo y eso solo lo sabia Tormenta, el fuego estaba a nada de llegar hasta la habitación de la rubia.

— Yo seguiré golpeando la puerta— avisó a su única amiga y volviendo a tomar su cabello como liana.

**0-0-0-0**

Hipo estaba a punto de llegar a la espada cuando lo diviso Drago, intentado atacarlo y tomando desprevenido al dragón, lanzó la espada que sin duda alguna le iba a caer al castaño, pero, una vez que te ganas la lealtad de un dragón no hay nada que ellos no hagan por ti.

No lo evitaría a tiempo, así que la única salida que Chimuelo encontró fue su cola, la espada cortó su cola.

— ¡Chimuelo!

El dragón rugió pero enseguida ataco de nuevo a Drago, quien entre jadeos, tacleadas y golpes logro sacar de la torre al Furia Nocturna, aunque ya no podía volar, pudo evitar caer estruendosamente así como Hipo conseguir la espada y levantarse, —sus emociones lo invadieron tanto que logró ponerse nuevamente de pie—, para empezar con otro choque de metales.

La pierna no le permitía moverse libremente, de hecho se encontraba en un solo pie, batallando por no caerse y como si eso no fuera poco, el fuego limitaba cada vez más la zona donde peleaban y quien sabe cuanto tiempo mas le quedaba antes de que las tablas comenzaran a caer sobre ellos.

**0-0-0-0**

Como era de esperarse, la habitación de Astrid se empezaba a llenar de humo.

— ¡Vamos Tormenta! — mas para animarse a ella misma que a su amiga, los ojos le empezaban a arder por el humo que entraba.

Tormenta ya había calentado el poco metal que ahí había, solo quedaba confiar en la fuerza de su compañera, que le diera tiempo de poder salir de ahí antes de terminar atrapada entre el fuego.

Se había vuelto a subir para tener mas impulso y que por fin pudiera salir de ahí, a punto de lanzarse escucho el grito de Hipo nuevamente seguido del ruido de algo cayendo con fuerza, algo grande y pesado.

Se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, la puerta, por fin se abrió, siendo recibida por una onda de calor enorme, entonces lo divisó, Hipo estaba atrapado en una tabla enorme que reconoció enseguida como las tablas del techo, el fuego ya estaba en las paredes. Corrió hasta donde estaba Drago, por el pequeño camino que aun quedaba libre de fuego y siendo cuidadosa de que el cabello no se quemara.

**0-0-0-0**

El dolor en la pierna ya insoportable y el calor del lugar no ayudaba en nada, esa batalla empezaba a ser perdida para él.

Nuevamente los recuerdos lo atacaron, sentía que estaba reviviendo todo, el fuego, la destrucción, Drago y el miedo por perder a alguien. Aunque su fuerza aumentó, gracias a todo lo que recordaba, no funcionó, Drago divisó que una de las tablas estaba a punto de caer a espaldas del chico, por lo soltó otra patada a la pierna, sin poder evitarlo grito mientras caía, momento en el que vio caer la tabla, pudo esquivarla pero su pierna no, como si todo lo que Drago hizo no fuera suficiente ahora estaba atorado en un pedazo enorme de madera que se incendia en un extremo, justo la pierna que ya de por si lo mataba de dolor.

Drago se acercó para burlarse nuevamente de él:

— ¿Cómo es posible que aun sigas de pie? ¿Acaso no lo ves? Yo gané

Entonces vio de reojo como se acercaba la rubia, ¿cómo pudo escapar? No le permitiría hacer nada, seguía riendo y viendo a Hipo, quería actuar como si no la hubiera visto.

En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, golpeó el aire, esta vez sería diferente, Astrid pelearía.

— ¡Astrid no! ¡Vete!

—No Hipo, pelearé

Haddock intentaba salir de ahí, Drago se carcajeo antes de pelar con ella. Hipo lo sabía, ella no estaba experimentada como para mantenerse en una pelea como esa y menos con alguien como Drago.

No supo como lo hizo, pero logro deshacerse de la madera que lo tenía atado, solo que no podía levantarse, así que a lo único atinó fue lanzarle su espada a la rubia.

Astrid la atrapo en el aire, la blandió y logro herir a Drago el brazo izquierdo, su pelea fue detenida porque cayó otra madera en medio de ellos, solo que eta estaba completamente en llamas.

— No sabes lo que acabas de hacer princesa, has marcado el rumbo de tu sufrimiento eterno

— Por mi cabello, todo lo que haces es por mi cabello, ¡y lo único que hace es curar!

—Eso es lo tú crees, y aunque así fuera, eres la princesa perdida, ¿sabes lo que _no_ darían tus padres, los reyes, por tenerte de vuelta?

Drago estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la ventana, y tanto el castaño como ella lo habían notado, Hipo comenzó a arrastrarse hasta el lentamente, Astrid entendió lo que eso significaba, debía mantenerlo distraído.

— Mis padres…

—Sí, tus verdaderos padres, aquellos que a pesar de no tenerte con ellos durante veinte años seguramente te aman, amor que no recibirás

El castaño estaba cada vez más cerca, Drago estaba cegado por el enojo que sentía y la satisfacción del sufrimiento que recibiría el resto de su vida aquella chica.

— Y todo eso….por culpa de mi cabello

— ¡Ja! Y apenas lo notaste, niña crédula.

La rubia tomo inconscientemente un mechón de su cabello, toda su vida había estado encerrada, de vez en cuando su "madre" la trataba de mala gana, como lo que era, una prisionera, cuando al fin logra salir, el precio a pagar fue grande y todo por su cabello.

Tomó con fuerza la espada que aun sostenía.

— Pero, eso tiene arreglo

Hipo se acerco aun más.

Ella lo sabía desde el principio, tenía que salvarse ella misma, en la vida real, no hay príncipes al rescate de damiselas en peligro y ella tampoco era una damisela en peligro. Y si no lo hacía ahora, nunca podría estar en paz.

— ¡Se acabo! — con un movimiento rápido tomo todo su cabello, como si fuera peinarlo, se lo puso de un costado y a la altura de su pecho lo cortó.

El brillo de su cabello se perdió enseguida, dejándolo de un rubia tan pálido que parecía ser blanco.

En ese momento, Hipo se lanzó contra Drago, quien consternado por lo que había ello la rubia, no notó el movimiento, perdió el equilibrio y cayó, dejando una imagen demasiado desagradable para los que abajo esperaban.

Las manos de Astrid temblaron, volvió a tocar su cabello que aun permanecía largo pero ya no era igual, entonces reaccionó, se acerco a Hipo y vio la gravedad de su herida.

— ¡Por Odín! Hipo, todo va estar bien si

Pero ambos lo sabían, su cabello ya no tenía poderes.

— Esta bien Astrid, eso era justo lo que tenía que hacer, si no querías pasar el resto de tu vida siendo perseguida por personas como Drago.

Ambos se miraron y se brindaron una leve sonrisa cuando otro pedazo de madera cayó.

— Tengo que sacarte de aquí— dijo tomándolo de la cintura para ayudarlo a reincorporarse, siendo cuidadosa de no lastimar mas su pierna.

— ¿Necesitan ayuda?

— ¡Patapez!

Había subido junto a Patán —el único que había domado a ese dragón rojo— hasta la ventana, les ayudaron a subir al dragón para poder bajarlos.

Chimuelo los recibió junto a Tormenta que había salido en el momento en que Drago había sido lanzado.

La guardia del reino estaba esperando por ellos, en cuanto vieron a Astrid, hicieron lo prudente, una reverencia, y siguieron las ordenes que iban más en forma de favor de llevar a atender a Hipo en compañía de Chimuelo, que no quería alejarse de él.

**0-0-0-0**

Semanas después y por petición de Astrid, al fin fue a ver a los reyes, no se sentía lista de verlos ese día que fue rescatada, además de que querías estar al pendiente de Hipo.

Cuando llego al palacio, la llevaron hasta un balcón que tenía vista al pequeño lago donde toda su pesadilla había comenzado. Se sentía muy nerviosa.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un hombre con una barba que estaba unida por las patillas a su cabello, era bastante robusto, alto de cabello castaño claro de ojos café obscuro, que aunque había tristeza en sus ojos se notaba la seguridad. Con el venia una mujer unos cinco centímetros más baja que él, cabello rubio ondulado a l altura de los hombros, de unos ojos tan azules como los de Astrid de complexión mediana.

Se miraron por algunos momentos, hasta que la reina decidió acercarse.

— ¿Hija? ¿Eres tú? — con timidez toco el rostro de la más joven, que al sentir el tacto cálido y cariñoso no supo qué hacer.

El rey se posiciono al lado de ambas mujeres, y entonces, lo supieron, ella era su hija, a quien no pudieron rescatar la noche en que había sido raptada de su propia cuna, por quien le rezaban a los dioses que volviera a ellos, a la que cada año le lanzaban linternas con la esperanza de que las viera y le sirvieran de guía para regresara a su casa.

Astrid sonrió cuando sus padres la abrazaron, por fin estaba en casa, por fin sentía el cariño que nunca creyó recibir por parte de Haralda.

Esa misma noche, fue llamado todo Berk, para anunciarles que la princesa había regresado.

Con un vestido rojo de manga larga, con escote en "V", entallado hasta la cintura y un poco esponjado, que le cubría los pies y su cabello peinado en una trenza de lado junto a su peculiar diadema que atravesaba su frente, fue que se presentó y la coronaron frente a todo Berk.

Y entre tantas personas que aplaudían y festejaban su regreso, diviso a un grupo de amigos que venían en compañía de dragones, Patán con su pesadilla Monstruosa, Lo gemelos con un Cremallerus, Patapez con un Gronckle y A Hipo, con su Furia Nocturna. Esté ultimo le sonrió con cariño a lo que respondió de la misma manera tocando la corona que gracias a él había llegado antes a sus manos.

* * *

Y yo que creí que actualizaría hasta mañana pero bueno, que mejor que hoy.

Pues nada mis queridos lectores, ya solo falta un capitulo mas, el preciado final.

Espero que les haya gustado, porque como ya se dieron cuenta, hice unas modificaciones, que no van para nada con lo que es la historia de Enredados y lamento si esperaban que así fuera el rescate de Astrid, lo siento pero en mi mente funciona mas como lo escribí C:

Espero sus comentarios y (lo repito) que les haya gustado mucho este episodio.

Sin mas y esperando actualizar el domingo o antes, se despide _**Risu-chan xD**_

bye-bye!


	8. ¿Felices para siempre?

HTTYD y TANGLED no me pertenecen, los utilizo con fines de diversión no lucrativos.

* * *

**=¿Felices para siempre?=**

_POV HIPO_

Pues el final esperado llego, la pequeña princesa ya era toda una mujer y una mujer muy hermosa, debo admitirlo. Todo Berk festejó por lo menos por un mes su regreso, los reyes estaban felices, la alegría regresó a sus vidas, Astrid por fin se sentía en casa, se sentía libre, feliz y sobre todo, muy amada, y no solo por sus padres, todo su reino la quería mucho, era la princesa que todos esperaban que fuera, gobernaba con un carácter fuerte pero amable.

Y ustedes se preguntaran ¿qué fue de los demás? Bueno, pasó lo que tenía que pasar, o al menos eso creo yo, tanto a los gemelos, Patán como a mí, se nos perdonó el robo de la corona, e incluso recibimos una recompensa —que yo rechacé pero que aquel trío aceptó sin dudarlo un momento—, y al ser de los pocos que domaba a los dragones, bueno, tuvimos por fin un trabajo justo, incluyendo a Patapez, cada quien se especializaba en enseñar a los pueblerinos a montar el dragón que domábamos a la perfección, o en mi caso, enseñaba técnicas de vuelo veloz, pues se tenía entendido que los Furia Nocturnas estaban extintos y yo espero que no sea así.

Astrid, como era de esperarse, era también una de las que enseñaba el arte de montar dragones, su especialidad, los Nader Mortíferos, con el tiempo encontramos un Nader de tamaño normal —descubrimos que Tormenta debía tener un "trato" especial para que pudiera alcanzar el tamaño que no pudo tener por falta de entrenamiento e interacción con otros dragones, así como una alimentación distinta—.

Hablando un poco sobre mí, ¿recuerdan mi pierna? Bueno, no pudo ser salvada, así es, tuvieron que amputármela, pero no importa, ya me adapté a la prótesis, y ¿saben qué? Descubrí que soy muy bueno creando cosas nuevas y la prueba está en que Chimuelo pudo volver a volar, le hice una prótesis, lamentablemente no puede volar sin mí, pero al parecer no les molesta y a mí tampoco, mi prótesis se adapta muy bien al manejo de la de él. ¿Lo notaron? Mi sueño se cumplió, por fin tuve al amigo que tanto quería.

Cosas que fueron ocultas en el pasado se descubrieron, ¿lo recuerdan no? Mi pueblo, aquel gobernado por Estoico "El Vasto" seguía donde siempre, refugiado y muy bien adaptado a su vida, era de esperarse, diez largos años debían de servir de algo, pues regresé y esta vez como quien soy Hipo Haddock, el heredero y el "jefe", claro, si aun existiera mi pueblo. Muchos tomaron muy bien la noticia, sentían que la esperanza del pueblo renacía con mi regreso y claro que lo hizo, aunque no me esperaba ese desenlace. Los reyes, inconformes porque no acepté la "recompensa" del rescate de Astrid, dejaron que mi pueblo se uniera a Berk.

Mucho tiempo después, varias citas después, Astrid y yo nos volvimos novios, aunque debo de admitir que desde el primer momento en que la vi, sentí una atracción por ella muy grande, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en algo más que una simple atracción, para que doy tantos rollos, me enamoré de ella.

**0-0-0-0**

_POV NORMAL_

Tres años después, sucedió lo que tenía que suceder y que todo Berk, incluyendo los reyes, esperaban, Hipo le pidió matrimonio a Astrid, se lo pidió de una manera que nadie se esperaba y un tanto peculiar.

Era el cumpleaños de la princesa y todo el reino festejaba, cuando la noche llegó y las linternas iban a ser lanzadas, un ruido bastante conocido atravesó el cielo, logrando la atención de aquella rubia.

Al principio solo eran bolas de fuego chocando con otras bolas de fuego, los dragones poco a poco fueron aumentando por el cielo estrellado y eso solo se podía saber por qué las explosiones eran más seguidas. Después de aquel espectáculo que maravilló a la joven, los jinetes que apoyaban a Hipo, ordenaron sus dragones la posición marcada, una vez ahí, iluminaron sus hocicos y lo que allí se formó, dejó con una gran sonrisa a Astrid, en el cielo solo de podía admirar:

"_**¿Me haría el honor de ser mi esposa? My lady"**_

Momentos después, Tormenta, que ya había crecido bastante—pues ya tenía el tamaño de un terrible terror— se acercó a su amiga, haciéndole entrega de un anillo con una piedra blanca incrustada en el centro.

— ¿Y bien? — le preguntó Hipo, en cuanto descendió al balcón donde había estado la princesa todo el tiempo del espectáculo, junto a sus padres.

Astrid sonrió antes de golpearle el brazo al castaño.

— ¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué fue?

— Eso fue por haberte tardado tanto en pedírmelo…y esto—dijo antes de depositar un beso en la mejilla del chico—, por todo lo demás

— ¿Eso quiere decir sí?

— ¿Acaso esperabas lo contrario? — respondió colocándose al fin el anillo y mostrándoselo

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente, mientras Hipo la tomó de la cintura y la acerco a él hasta unir sus labios en un beso que selló la noche, acompañado de los gritos, aplausos y los "fuegos artificiales" de los dragones que celebraban por el suceso.

Y así vivieron felices para siempre

_**¿Fin?**_

* * *

¡Llegamos el final! Así es mis queridos lectores, el fin llegó, espero que esta adaptación les haya gustado mucho y la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al realizarla, sin duda muchos cambios que realice ni yo misma tenia en mente hacerlos pero bueno, al final me gustó mucho como quedo.

Quiero agradecerles a todos los que siguieron este fic hasta el el final y a todos los que siempre me dejaban algún review, créanme cada que leía sus comentarios me motivaba a seguir adelante, en verdad gracias C':

Ahora empezaré con otro long-fic que aun no tiene titulo pero que estaré publicando a mas tardar la próxima semana y espero leerlos ahí también C:

Espero sus review, ¿Qué les pareció el fic en general? ¿y este ultimo capitulo? espero de verdad, leer ya sus comentarios ^^

Sin mas que decirles y dándoles nuevamente las gracias, se despide su amiga Risu-chan xD

Nos vemos en el próximo fic, bye-bye!


End file.
